Hindsight
by loralee1
Summary: AU, Post HBP Snape travels back in time to warn pre SSPS Snape about what is to come. No DH Spoilers
1. The Beginning

Hindsight

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Now beta'd by Vern aka Herman Tumbleweed and Skeptic7, thanks guys

Severus Snape lounged in the armchair at Spinner's End, gazing into the amber liquid filling his glass. He briefly toyed with the idea of resigning his position as Potions Professor and Head of House at Hogwarts. He snorted softly, 'as if Albus would allow it', he thought. Well, he'd just have to make the best of it, he sighed.

Harry 'bloody' Potter, the Boy Who Lived would be coming to Hogwarts this year. He hated the thought of James Potter's spawn running roughshod over the school. He was sure that Dumbledore would allow gross liberties to the spoilt brat. Well he certainly wouldn't kowtow to the little monster. He would do his best to shrink the boy's fame swollen head, and if Dumbledore didn't like it well he could have the bloody awful job.

His head dropped back and he closed his eyes, but then a slight noise caused his head to snap up. A man in a dark cloak, face concealed by the hood stood before him, wand drawn. Severus couldn't believe someone had been able to breach his wards, it just wasn't possible. He was bound before he completed the thought.

"Good evening," said the man, pushing back the hood.

Severus gasped at the face before him. "How? How is this possible?"

It was his own face that sneered back at him, "Control yourself, I'll answer what I can but I don't have much time."

Severus squashed his shock to sneer at this impersonator. "If you think to replace me at Hogwarts I can assure you that Albus will see through your plot."

The other Snape did the unthinkable, he chuckled, "They were right: I am an arrogant arse. Just keep your mouth shut or I'll silence you. As I said I only have a short time. I am Severus Snape from 10 years from now, and I've taken a great risk to come here and change the past."

"Impossible, it's illegal, the ministry," Severus sputtered.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm a fool as well," he muttered. "Listen to me, you idiot. I am a Death Eater wanted for the killing of Albus Dumbledore, and I do not care if the Ministry adds a charge of tampering with the timeline. I do not intend to be caught, and if you will just pay attention, the matter will be resolved."

"No, you are not me, I would never kill Albus, never!" bellowed Severus, struggling against the bindings.

"Of course not, unless he ordered you to, due to you foolishly taking an unbreakable vow to protect Narcissa's brat from his own stupidity." The older Snape sighed, plucked the tumbler of whiskey from the table and took a long swallow. "This coming year Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts. You, in your blind stupidity have decided for the good of the little brat to make his days a living hell. Unfortunately his life is already a living hell, he is abused and neglected, and in your anger at James, you will not see it."

Severus' jaw fell and he shook his head.

Snape smirked slightly, "I do not expect you to believe me, however I do expect you to think like the Slytherin you are and 'look' at the boy."

"My position…"

Snape cut him off with a hiss. "Was stupid! Dumbledore proclaimed you a spy in open session of the Wizengamot. The tactics you have pursued and clung to, in the coming six years lost nearly every one of our Slytherins to the re-embodied Dark Lord in the coming decade. Potter is Lily's child, and is the one the prophecy spoke of. The Dark Lord made sure of it with his attack on the boy. He will be the one to defeat the re-embodied Dark Lord. The next war and you already know it is coming, will be long and bloody to both sides. I could have made a difference. You still can if you will only listen."

Severus slowly nodded, eyes narrowed. "I will listen."

Snape flicked his wand releasing the binding. "You may wish to take notes; I shouldn't have to tell you to guard them closely and to tell no one. Not even Albus, as I'm sure you are aware of his views on tampering with the timeline." He snorted, and added sarcastically "Only Dumbledore is wise enough to do that."

Severus arched an eyebrow, but Snape merely waved it off.

"Not important, if you change the beginning. At the start of this year, do not antagonize Potter, he's going to be the bloody savior of the world again and is viciously ruthless to his enemies. He appears to be the epitome of Gryffindor, but has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the cunning of a Slytherin. If he had not had underachieving beaten into him by those muggles, he could have rivaled a Ravenclaw. He hates bullies with a passion. Do not be one. And, unlike James, he dislikes his fame as he feels it is unearned. He is surprisingly much more like Lily in that respect, even though he bears an uncanny resemblance to James." He took another swallow of whiskey.

"Quirrell is returning from sabbatical this year, but he isn't alone. The Dark Lord will be possessing him, and attempting to acquire Flamel's stone which Albus brings to the school. Potter will stop him, killing Quirrell, and banishing the Dark Lord once more. However, by that time I had given my true loyalties away to the Dark Lord, who didn't reveal himself to me." Snape shuddered slightly, and Severus shivered as well.

"Albus will realize that the reason the Dark Lord survived his attack on Potter was that he created several Horcruxes."

"Several?" gasped Severus.

"Yes, his intent was to create six with the seventh being retained in his body. However the sixth death was to be the infant Potter. The killing curse rebound and tore the sixth portion from him, but killed the seventh. Unable to finish the embedding process, the soul portion fled becoming the wraith that is in possession of Quirrell," said Snape.

"Leaving five Horcruxes to be found before the Dark Lord can be fully destroyed?" questioned Severus.

"Yes, a leather bound diary with the name TM Riddle in the possession of Lucius Malfoy. The Gaunt family ring hidden in the ruins of the Gaunt house, just outside of Little Hangleton. Slytherin's locket can be found in Black's house in Grimmauld Place, London." Snape grimaced and sneered, then sighed.

"Black is innocent. The mangy mutt talked the Potters into using Pettigrew as the secret keeper, while Black would attempt to lead the Dark Lord's forces a merry chase. A _prank_ aimed at the Dark Lord. Pettigrew was the spy. He is also very much alive; he is an animagus and is living as a rat in the keeping of the Weasleys. He will be returning to Hogwarts as Ronald's pet this year. If you use that information wisely, Black and Lupin could be very much in your debt," said Snape slyly. He received an answering smirk.

"The locket in Black's house was stolen from its hiding place in a cave by Regulus Black before he was killed. Ravenclaw's brooch is in the main wizard library in London. Near the shielded practice rooms, there is a hidden niche behind a statue of Shakespeare. He apparently spent a good deal of time doing research there as a young man. The last object took the longest to find, as Albus never realized that on the day that Tom Riddle applied for the DADA position at Hogwarts, he lifted one of those silly trinkets that littered the office. A small glass globe with a castle resembling Hogwarts contained within; it is in the London orphanage where the Dark Lord grew up." He stopped when Severus started sputtering.

"The Dark Lord was raised as a muggle in an orphanage?"

Snape sneered and spat, "The Dark Lord Voldemort is an assumed name for Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a Half blood orphan of a muggle named Tom Riddle and a witch, Merope Gaunt, who was descended from Salazar Slytherin. She used love potions to seduce Riddle, who then abandoned her when he learned she was a witch."

"But, but…" said Severus.

"Yes, a cunning and ambitious plan young Tom Riddle came up with, wasn't it? Truly Slytherin, to gather the purebloods and bind them to his banner to rule the Wizarding world. Such a shame he allowed the Dark Arts to consume him," said Snape, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Snape could see the ideas and plots forming within Severus's mind. Perhaps his younger self wasn't such a fool after all. He realized that he had at least convinced him to attempt to save their Slytherins.

"I would have thought that he would have used a Gryffindor artifact?" questioned Severus.

"Grang-, that is, one of the researchers believed that the Dark Lord was thumbing his nose at Albus; taking Hogwarts from him, metaphorically speaking. We did, however, find a Gryffindor cloak pin in the remains of the Potter's cottage. It showed signs of being prepared to be a Horcrux."

Severus made notes on his parchment, and nodded in understanding.

Snape made his way to the bottle, and refilled the glass.

"Potter is a Parselmouth; he has the ability-- or rather will have-- to manipulate the Mark. He has not been able to remove it, though the research is ongoing, but he can change it." He pulled up his sleeve and displayed, not the Dark Mark, but a green lightning bolt with a snake wrapped around it. "It can be used to summon me, but not spy, control, or punish. The summoning is a mild tingle; a most welcome improvement."

This was more than Severus could comprehend, and he rose to find a second glass and pour himself a drink.

"Items of importance that you will have to decide how to use: the Chamber of Secrets is real, and contains a sixty-foot basilisk, and the entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's restroom. Potter destroyed the diary with basilisk venom. Barty Crouch saved his son from Azkaban replacing him with his dying wife, and is holding him under Imperious in his house. That odious reporter, Rita Skeeter, is a beetle animagus. Draco Malfoy is a pitiful seeker, and should not be allowed to buy his way onto the team, assuming you cannot get Lucius arrested. If it gets that far, Pettigrew will use the bones of Tom Riddle Senior, Potter's blood, and his own hand in a ritual to re-embody the Dark Lord in a cemetery in Little Hangleton. When Dumbledore attempted to destroy one of the Horcruxes, it almost killed him. Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud that uses memory charms to…"

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Severus jumping to his feet.

Snape looked offended at that reaction, until he noticed the golden glow surrounding his own body. He speared his younger self with a glare.

"Well, this proves you manage to change something, for good or ill." The glow became brighter, and Snape seemed to lose cohesiveness as his body began to turn to a mist.

"Remember the right choice is not always the easiest. Harry is Lily's child." Came the final words as the glow faded.

Severus Snape sank back down into his chair in Spinners End; he drained the whiskey glass, and then looked back over his notes and scribbled a few more. He would have to consider his next moves carefully, but there was no question in his mind about the Potter boy. That changed mark was his goal; something that Albus had never been able to promise. He was a Slytherin, and he could, would, change the future.

AN: This was originally a one shot that ended here. I was convinced to continue. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. And special thanks to Vern aka Herman Tumbleweed for his efforts at cleaning up my mess any remaining errors are strictly my fault and not his. You can find his stories in my profile under favorite authors.


	2. Making Changes

Hindsight 2

Making Changes

By Loralee

Beta by Vern and Skeptic7

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Severus Snape sat under glamour at the furthest study carrel in the London Branch of the Greater Britannia Wizarding Library and silently cursed himself yet again. Why anyone would go to the trouble of sending himself back in time, and not give all the pertinent information needed to change things was beyond him. He hadn't told himself when Riddle was in Hogwarts, where the orphanage was, or most importantly, how to destroy the bloody Horcruxes when he found them, only that Potter had destroyed one with basilisk venom.

He'd considered going to Albus and mentioning the Horcruxes, but he had warned himself not to do that. He shook his head, he sounded like a bloody idiot.

He had already taken care of the bones in the cemetery at Little Hangleton; he could now add grave robbing to his list of sins.

With the date of death of Tom Riddle Sr. as a starting point, he'd found when the Dark Lord started Hogwarts which gave him the proper time frame to begin searching the muggle records. Finally he'd found the long abandoned building and the Horcrux in the basement, concealed behind the boiler, a muggle repelling charm its only protection.

He'd found reference to the Gaunt house here in the library and had acquired the ring with little difficulty, easily disabling the wards surrounding it.

Ravenclaw's Brooch however had given him pause. The wards blocking the niche behind the statue of Shakespeare had reacted to his Dark Mark, allowing him access, but also, he feared, recording his magical signature. If the Dark Lord checked this hideaway, he would know who had stolen his artifact.

He would know soon enough he supposed. When the Dark Lord came to Hogwarts within Quirrell, he would just have to be cautious.

He had not yet found a way past the wards on Black's house at Grimmauld Place. Black's house was sealed up tighter than a high security vault at Gringotts. He would need Narcissa's aid at the very least to get in, or Black himself, if he were out of Azkaban. He frowned, he would need to deal with Pettigrew first, the idea of helping Black turned his stomach, but it had to be done. Perhaps, he mused, he should befriend the Potter boy first, before Black was released and poisoned the boy against him. Yes, that would be best.

So here he sat, researching how to destroy magical objects, while four of the Dark Lord's evil artifacts sat in his home. Snape knew he didn't dare take them to Hogwarts with him, he couldn't afford Dumbledore sensing that much dark magic in his chambers, and he certainly didn't want it in close proximity to himself for an extended period either. He had hoped to be able to deal with the thrice-damned things before returning to Hogwarts, but his research had yet to bear fruit.

With a sigh, he closed the book and banished it back to its shelf. He turned to leave the library, nearly tripping over a small, bushy haired brat with a book nearly as large as she was. He snarled slightly and stomped away ignoring her disapproving look.

Snape lounged in his chair in the Great Hall considering a second helping of treacle tart, he would never indulge in front of students, but now, during the summer, he occasionally allowed himself the treat.

"Hagrid, over here," cried Minerva startling him somewhat.

"Perfessor, summat I kin do for you?" asked Hagrid.

"You did see him, didn't you? How was he?" she asked as Hagrid settled into his seat.

"O'course I saw him, had to fetch him off a big rock in the middle of the ocean, didn't I. 'arry's just the p'litest little boy, looks jest like James only with Lily's eyes. Got him his books and s'pplies jest like you said ter."

Snape's ears pricked up, but he allowed a sneer to cross his face.

"You didn't have any problems then, they were just on holiday?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, that Dursley's one o' the nastiest muggle yer ever like to meet. They tol' 'arry that James and Lily were killed in a car crash, I had to tell him he was a wizard, an' why he were famous."

Minerva looked shocked, and Snape's sneer deepened.

"I told Albus they were the worst kind of muggles when he placed little Harry there," said Minerva shaking her head.

"You're speaking of the Potter boy?" asked Snape.

"Yup, took him to Diagon Alley shopping terday," said Hagrid.

"If he truly were raised ignorant of his heritage by these muggles, I trust you left the Muggleborn Orientation Materials for the boy so that he won't be completely in the dark when he arrives," said Snape.

Hagrid looked blank and replied, "Why would I do that Perfessor, 'arry's Wizard born."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and then glared at Minerva who sighed.

"Quite right, Severus, I will owl young Potter the materials, I hadn't given it a thought that he should be treated as Muggleborn because he is muggle raised. I would have thought that Petunia would have –" she broke off, sighed again, and left the table.

Snape stalked from the table; treacle tart forgotten.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape was growing furious; the first day of class and Potter couldn't even be bothered to pay attention. He stalked down the aisle to look at the doodles the boy was drawing as he continued his speech.

He gazed over the boy's shoulder to find the blasted boy had been taking notes, writing down every word. The boy tilted his head, and peered up at him with those blazing green eyes of Lily's, and Snape couldn't help himself. Almost unconsciously, he reached out with his Legilimency and found a burning curiosity about potions. A desire to learn that surprised and humbled him.

He glared around, "Why aren't the rest of you taking notes?" and continued the class. Potter, he thought didn't resemble his father nearly as much as he had first thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Only two weeks into the term, and already he wanted to strangle the little chit.

"Miss Granger, stay after, I wish to speak with you," he said.

He glared the rest of the brats out of the room and turned to the girl. She was biting her lip in worry.

"Miss Granger, do you believe that you are smarter than everyone else, that you are better than the rest of the students in this class?" he asked.

"No, Professor," she whispered, looking as if she wanted to cry.

"Then why do you persist to act that way?"

"I—I don't," she insisted.

"You do when you sit there waving your hand in the air as if you believe that I am blind, you do when you answer a question with more information than requested, when you turn in two feet of parchment when the assignment was one," he said with a sigh.

"I—I," she stuttered, one tear running down her face.

"My intent is not to diminish you, Miss Granger, but to help you understand that your actions are perceived by your peers as you trying to show them up."

"What can I do?" she asked, a look of determination crossing her face.

"You are very well read, you do not have to raise your hand and wave it about, if I wish the correct answer I will call on you. I wish others in the class to try to answer occasionally," he said.

She nodded, but asked, "What about a participation grade?"

He looked blank for a moment, "Elucidate?"

"In Muggle School, a part of the grade was participation, raising your hand, answering questions and the like."

"I see, that does explain some things, but your participation grade in this class would be based on the practical portions of the course work. You have no worries there, Miss Granger; I believe that you have the making of an excellent potions brewer. However I do not know if you could ever become a potions master."

Her brow furrowed, "I don't understand. What is the difference?"

"You can take a recipe and instructions, and turn out an almost flawless potion every time you brew it, which is what this class teaches. However, there are a small percentage of magical people who don't need the recipe, who intuitively know what is right and wrong with a potion, who can vary a potion in ways to customize it to the person who is to use it. It is not something that can be learned in books, it is something that just is."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked again, almost on the verge of tears.

"Because Miss Granger, I see how hard you strive to be the best. If we are lucky enough to find one of those few who create potions rather than brew them, I wish you to be forewarned of the danger of competing with them. You will only suffer heart break. Find your talent, Miss Granger, and excel at that. If you attempt perfection at everything, then you may only be mediocre at many things.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Of course it would be Draco Malfoy, thought Severus, the brat had no self-control. He would continue to molest Potter and his friends until Potter bloodied his nose, and then he would whine about it.

"Potter, Malfoy," he barked. "What is the meaning of this?" He already knew, of course, what Malfoy's answer would be.

"Potter started it, Sir, he tried to curse me." And as usual Potter did not deny it, only looked shocked that Malfoy would lie that boldly to a teacher.

"Mr. Malfoy, I saw you trip Miss Granger from the doorway. Ten points from Slytherin for lying, detention with Mr. Filch tonight for getting caught. Mr. Potter, you will be having detention with me for attempting to hex a fellow student. Eight o'clock, Mr. Potter, do not be late. Now help Miss Granger to the hospital wing."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was easier just buying the snake ingredients. The shopkeeper had looked askance when he bought the snake. Now it sat on the workbench in its tank waiting. He hoped to catch the boy talking to it. That would bring up the subject nicely.

Leave it to Potter to ruin his carefully laid out plan. Not five minutes into the detention, and Potter had wrestled off the lid of the tank, and released the horribly poisonous snake. Just thinking of the possible repercussions of allowing the Boy-Who-Lived to be killed in his dungeon forced him to sit down again.

"Mr. Potter, can you please tell me just what you were thinking to release that viper, you were thinking, weren't you?" snarled Severus, fear making him angry.

"She was cold, she was going to die, and its way too cold here in the dungeon. She wouldn't bite me, sssss," said Harry, beginning to hiss, as his attention turned to the viper once more.

The viper had moved so fast when the lid had come off. Launching itself at the boy and slithering up a sleeve into the boy's oversized shirt. Severus frowned as he noticed the boy's clothing. The hissing continued, and his arm twinged, bringing his thoughts back to the plan. Perhaps not all was lost.

"How long have you known that you have the ability to speak to snakes, Mr. Potter?" he inquired.

"Uh, I talked to a boa constrictor in the zoo on Dudley's birthday, I, uh, accidentally set it loose."

Eyebrows raised, he asked, "Just how does one accidentally set a snake loose?"

"Dudley made me angry, and the glass vanished. I understand now, that was accidental magic?"

"Yes, that does sound like it," Snape paused and eyed Harry for a moment, "come with me, I think we must talk about this."

Once settled in Severus' rooms, with a cup of tea in his hands, Potter looked at him with a hint of nervousness.

He chuckled quietly to himself, if anyone should be nervous, it should be him, inviting a first year in to his quarters, and a Potter at that, Minerva would have kittens.

"Mr. Potter, you will need to keep this a secret as the…" he broke off, as Potter dropped the teacup and pulled his wand.

"If you touch me, I'll have _Hiss_ bite you, I swear I will!" Potter said, pale and shaking.

Severus' mouth opened in shock. "You think I… that I would, that I am a…?" He held up both hands and slowly moved one toward his wand pocket. "I swear I mean you no harm, Mr. Potter. Do you know what a wizard's oath is?"

Potter nodded, the tip of his wand trained on Severus. Severus drew out his wand and held it up. "I, Severus Snape, swear on my magic that I will never knowingly or willingly, physically harm Harry Potter while in these quarters." There was a slight glow, and the tip of Potter's wand dropped toward the floor. Severus cleaned up the spilled tea, laid his wand on the left side table conspicuously out of easy reach of his wand hand, and poured a second cup of tea for Potter.

"The reason I asked you here, Mr. Potter, is that Parseltongue, the ability to speak to snakes, is rare and considered dark." At Potter's frown, he continued, "I don't believe that it will make you dark, it is just frowned upon and may make some view you with suspicion. The Dark Lord is a Parselmouth. I would recommend keeping it a secret."

Potter nodded, "I think I understand, but is it right to keep secrets from my friends? Won't people be mad if they find out later?"

Snape sighed and nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter, some people may be angry that you kept things from them, but everyone has secrets. Sometimes people keep secrets to make others underestimate them, to hide skills that would help them later. Things they don't want to share with others, things they may be ashamed of, or things others just would not understand without long explanations."

"But if they are my friends, they should understand, shouldn't they?" asked Potter.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a headache already. "Yes, Mr. Potter, they should, but haven't you already seen how irrational people are around you. Do you like the fame you have, people fawning over you constantly, the whispers that follow you?"

Potter shook his head and said, "I understand, it's not my friends I need to keep secrets from, but others that wouldn't understand, and my friends might not be able to keep my secrets if I share them. That's what you're saying, right Professor?"

"Correct, Mr. Potter, you must decide if sharing is worth the trouble if it gets out," said Snape pleased that the boy understood.

"Will you keep my secret, Professor?" asked Potter.

"If you wish, and perhaps, someday I will share one of my secrets with you," said Snape.

Potter grinned and finished his tea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus sat in the lavish receiving room waiting for Lucius. It was just like the preening buffoon to make him wait.

"Ah Severus, how nice to see you. How have you been? I trust all is well at Hogwarts?"

_'As if he hasn't had a report from his little bastard already'_, thought Severus. He smirked though and replied with an ingratiating tone, "I'm very well, thank you, I have news."

"Oh, Draco is well, I hope."

"Yes Draco is well, settling in nicely I believe. I am here to inform you of a very interesting bit of news. Someone very surprising is at Hogwarts."

"I'm well aware that the Potter brat is there, Draco tells me you are quite smitten with the boy," Lucius said coolly, sneer firmly in place.

Severus smirked, looking forward to removing the sneer, "Not him, our Lord has returned and is at Hogwarts. I am following his orders to get closer to Potter. Draco would do well to mind his manners around Potter as well. Our Lord has a plan, and it involves Potter."

Severus' glee grew as Lucius paled at his words.

"The Dark Lord has returned?" he whispered and pulled back his sleeve.

"Not enough to activate the bond, Lucius, he is inhabiting the back of Quirrell's head. He recognized that I was still fulfilling the tasks he set me before and approached me."

Lucius bolted to his feet, "I will go to him,"

"Don't be a fool, Lucius," Severus interrupted, "you cannot be seen with Professor Quirrell, I can. He has a plan, and he requires a diary he left with you. A leather-bound book with the name TM Riddle embossed on it. He said you would know what I speak of. I am to bring it to him."

Lucius glared, "I wish to speak with our Lord, Severus, and you will arrange it. I will give the diary only to Our Lord."

Severus laughed, "Of course, Lucius, I'll tell him what you said. I'm sure he won't mind being summoned to you." He stood to leave, still chuckling.

Lucius blanched and held out a hand, "No! I… that is not what I meant. Wait here, I'll get the diary. You will give him my regards and assure Him of my loyalties, won't you, Severus?"

"Of course Lucius," agreed Severus with a smirk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He should have expected Potter to show up; the boy was too smart by half. Severus vaguely wondered if the hat had considered him for Ravenclaw.

"Potter, I assure you that there is nothing wrong with me," said Snape.

"Sir, I saw your leg, why were you trying to get past Fluffy?" demanded Harry.

"Fluffy?" asked Snape, horrified that; one, Potter knew about the damn dog, and two, that Hagrid called the thing Fluffy.

"Hagrid's three headed dog that's guarding the trap door in the third floor corridor. Please sir, my friends think that you tried to kill me during the Quidditch game, that you jinxed my broom."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe we should discuss this here, Mr. Potter. Come with me," and Snape led the way into his quarters. "Now tell me what really happened with the troll, and if you know how my robes caught fire, and I will tell you about _Fluffy._"

Once seated with tea, Harry looked suspiciously at Snape, "You won't take points will you?"

Snape chuckled, "Very Slytherin of you to ask, Mr. Potter, but no, what is discussed in my quarters will not leave."

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, sir, but Malfoy's a git and I told it anywhere but Slytherin," said Harry.

Snape's eyebrow rose, that did explain much. "The troll, Mr. Potter?"

"Er, well, Ron insulted Hermione, and she went to the bathroom to cry and wasn't at the feast, so when Quirrell said there was a troll, I knew I had to warn her, and so I made Ron go with me, and we found Hermione, only the troll found her first," related Harry.

"What happened then?" asked Snape calmly, at least on the outside.

"Well it was swinging its club and Hermione wouldn't move, she was scared, so I jumpedonitsbackandshovedmywand upitsnose," mumbled Harry.

Snape's eyes narrowed, and he asked, "You did what to its nose?"

Harry sighed, "I jumped on its back and shoved my wand up its nose, it was sort of an accident. I wasn't trying to do that. I was only trying to distract it, so then Ron used Wingardium Leviosa and levitated its club, but lost control, and dropped the club on its head. It was really Ron who saved Hermione, but she didn't want us in trouble so she—"

"So she lied. I see, you are lucky to have such a friends. She is lucky to have you as well, I believe. Although you were successful, have you given any thought to how you would deal with a troll the next time you might meet one?" asked Snape.

Harry didn't seem to catch the sarcasm of the question.

"Yes sir, Hermione made us do research on trolls the next day. Ron and I could have done stunning spells at the same time to take it down, or we could have used both a blinding spell and trip jinx. I've recorded all three spells in my personal spell book to practice," said Harry cheerfully.

Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Very well, if you need any help you may ask me at another time; and the fire at the Quidditch match?"

"Did you jinx my broom?" demanded Harry.

"Why do you suspect me?" Snape demanded back.

"Hermione said your lips were moving and you were staring at me. You swore you wouldn't hurt me."

"Mr. Potter, I swore I wouldn't physically hurt you in these rooms. There is a difference, but no, I did not jinx your broom. I was countering the jinx when my robes caught fire. I must admit that the commotion must have made the person casting the jinx lose their concentration as well," said Snape.

"Oh, well thank you for trying to save me, then. About Fluffy," Harry tried to change the subject.

Snape eyed him and said, "What kind of spell did Miss Granger use?"

Harry shrugged, and then looked down, "It's some sort of blue flame, it can be put in a jam jar. We use it to stay warm outside."

"Very creative."

"You weren't burned badly, were you?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"No, I wasn't burned, only startled," Snape replied.

"I'm glad," said Harry smiling in relief.

"Now, Hagrid told you about the dog?"

"It was an accident really, he didn't mean to tell," said Harry in an attempt to defend Hagrid.

"What else did he tell you?'

"Just that whatever Fluffy's guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"And you are not willing to believe it is something that you should not concern yourself with?" asked Snape.

Harry shook his head and looked stubborn, and Snape smirked.

"Well, I checked the dog, because I felt the unexpected appearance of a troll might be a ploy to draw attention away from the third floor corridor in an attempt at the stone."

"Stone, sir?"

"Nicholas Flamel is a famous alchemist. He created an artifact known as the Philosophers Stone. The stone can be used to create the elixir of life, to grant immortality to the drinker. The headmaster has hidden it here to protect it from the Dark Lord whom he believes wants the stone to regain his body. All of the teachers have participated in designing traps for anyone trying to get to the stone," said Snape.

Harry's brow furrowed, "So Voldemort will try to get the stone, and the Headmaster will stop him? And the person who tried to curse me off my broom is probably helping him. What should I do?"

"Keep alert, but do nothing. If you suspect that someone is making an attempt on the stone, come to me or the headmaster and do not discuss this anywhere you could be overheard."

"Yes Professor, thank you for trusting me," said Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, it's very difficult to help you when your friends are trying to kill me," said Snape dryly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Albus, there is something wrong with that man. A year's absence does not change someone that much. Quirrell is just too strange," Severus spoke quietly and rubbed his left forearm.

"He had some sort of shock on his sabbatical. I'm sure he will recover soon," Dumbledore tried to placate the Potions Master.

"I have to agree with Severus, Albus, there is something not quite right about that man," McGonagall admitted. She gave Severus a funny look, "Is something the matter with your arm?"

Severus looked down, where he was rubbing his arm, and snatched his hand away.

Albus looked alarmed, "The Mark pains you, Severus?"

Severus shrugged, "It has been achy since the beginning of term, I think. You don't suppose…" he trailed off with a look of concentration. Inwardly he snickered; he could practically see the wheels in Albus' head turning.

"Perhaps Poppy should take a discrete look at Professor Quirrell."

_'Yes'_, Severus thought, '_ten points to Slytherin!'_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus wondered, not for the first time, just how he had gotten into this mess. He'd convinced Albus that there was something wrong with Quirrell, Poppy had discreetly scanned the man during Christmas dinner, and now Severus was to bring him to the Great Hall to be exorcised.

Albus and the others were waiting for them there. He wished he could just tell Albus it was the Dark Lord in possession of Quirrell not just some random demon. He snorted at that.

At least most of the brats had gone home, and Albus had locked down the dorms of those left.

"Ah Quirrell there you are, Albus has found something he wants your opinion on," said Severus to the turbaned man.

"Oh, wha—what is it?' he stuttered.

"That's what Albus wants you for, in the Great Hall," said Severus, "come with me."

"No I don't think so," said Quirrell.

"You have betrayed me, SSSeverus, you must pay," came an eerie voice that sent shivers up Severus' spine. Then the Mark on his left arm burst into white-hot pain, and Severus collapsed to his knees gripping his arm.

"Help me get the stone and I shall let you live, Severus," said the voice.

"No, never," Severus gasp out.

"Then you shall die,"

"NO!" shouted a young voice, and Severus was horrified to see the small form of Harry Potter rush at Quirrell. "Leave him alone!"

"Potter," said Quirrell.

"Kill him," said the voice.

Quirrell attempted to grab Potter by the throat, but recoiled screaming, "My hands, it burns."

The pain in his arm eased as Severus saw Potter reach up with both hands, and lay them on Quirrell's face, and the man began to scream and turn to ash. The black spirit swirled out of the body and went screaming down the corridor as Potter collapsed.

Severus tried to move toward the boy, but the darkness closed in, and he knew no more.

Severus Snape sat brooding in the chair beside the Potter boy's bed. He wanted to scream and take a million points from the boy for being out of bed in the middle of the night, for rushing in and taking on the Dark Lord, for risking himself, for scaring Severus half to death, but the brat had saved his life. He wanted to take points for that too.

The boy stirred on the bed.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" asked Severus.

"Professor? What happened?" asked the boy groping on the bedside table for his glasses.

Severus placed them in his hand.

"Quirrell was being possessed by the Dark Lord, Mr. Potter, you drove the Dark Lord out," said Severus.

"I killed Professor Quirrell," said Harry in a small voice.

"No, Mr. Potter, Harry, the Dark Lord killed Quirrell the moment he took possession of his body. If you had not jumped to my defense I would be dead, perhaps others would be also. You did the right thing, Mr. Potter ."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Madam Pomfrey left a sleeping draught for you, you should try to get some more sleep," said Severus.

Potter obediently downed the potion and lay back down.

"You were very good with him, Severus," came the voice of the Headmaster from the darkness. "I am pleased to see you've put your animosity for James behind you."

Severus snorted, "I haven't, this boy is much more Lily's son than his. She was my friend and I owe her."

"Ah, I see, nevertheless, Harry's defeat of Voldemort this time gives me hope for his eventual destruction," said the Headmaster twinkle at full blast.

"Will you be giving the boy extra tuition to train him for that confrontation?" asked Severus.

"Oh I don't see the need at this time, he is much too young to be burdened so. He should enjoy his childhood. I do believe that there is plenty of time yet."

"Headmaster, he should be told," protested Severus.

"No, Severus, not yet. You, my boy, should get some rest as well," said the Headmaster with finality.

"Of course," muttered Severus, and he rose and left the infirmary.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus knew the boy would be knocking on his door, as soon as he was released from the infirmary. He wasn't disappointed. He allowed Harry into his lab and cleaned up his work. Harry released the viper from its now charmed confinement, and sent shivers up and down Severus' spine as Harry chatted with the snake.

Then Severus allowed him into his rooms for the talk he knew that Potter wanted.

"So what brings you to me today, Mr. Potter," asked Severus once they were seated with tea and biscuits.

"I have several questions, sir," said the boy.

Severus sighed, "Oh course you do, ask them. I'll answer what I can."

"He hurt you and said you betrayed him. How did he hurt you, he didn't use a wand?" asked Harry.

Severus set down his teacup, and rolled up his left sleeve, and slowly removed the bandage covering the Dark Mark.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked softly.

Harry leaned forward and regarded the Mark wrinkling up his nose as he did so.

"It looks painful, sir," he said.

The viper angled its head, out of the neck of the oversized shirt the boy was wearing, to look at the Mark also.

"It's called the Dark Mark, and it is proof that I once served the Dark Lord as a Death Eater, Mr. Potter," said Severus.

Harry's eyes widened and he leaned closer, surprising Severus who'd actually thought he might run away.

"He said you betrayed him," he said.

"I did, I switched sides and became a spy for the Headmaster," said Severus calmly.

Harry's fingers touched his wrist just below the Mark, and Severus realized that the viper was hissing at the tattooed snake. He froze in shock and fear as Harry also began to hiss, and the serpent tattoo stood up and hissed back.

"Potter—" began Severus fear in his voice.

"Please don't move, Professor," came Harry's oddly calm voice.

Then he hissed again, the viper around his neck hissing in counterpoint, and the inky serpent on Severus' arm spitting dangerously. Then with no warning, the serpent struck at the fingers lying on his wrist, and white-hot agony burst from the Dark Mark.

Severus closed his eyes struggling to stay conscious, and then the pain abated, and he looked down to find Harry Potter looking back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of it, Professor, it says I'm your Master now, but I promise I won't be mean," said Harry then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed to the floor. Severus stared at him for a moment and then at the green lightning bolt and serpent on his arm before gathering up the boy, and casting a diagnosis charm.

Harry was magically exhausted, so Severus laid him out on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He'd let the boy sleep for a while, and then when he woke, perhaps he'd give him detention for the rest of his life.

As Harry slept, Severus stared at his new Mark, the Mark of Potter, he prodded it slightly. The pain from the confrontation with the Dark Lord was gone. He couldn't help, but be pleased that the Dark Mark was gone, but was concerned for the boy and what it would mean if—when it got out. He really didn't like the idea of anyone finding out anytime soon. He still had too much to do.

When Harry woke up, Severus gave him a pepper up potion and hoped any lingering effects would be attributed to the confrontation with Quirrell and the Dark Lord.

"Why did you do that, Mr. Potter? How did you do it?" questioned Severus.

Harry stared up at him

"I don't know, are you angry at me?" said Harry.

"No, I'm not angry just worried at the energy it took from you; it was very dangerous. I did not think that the Dark Mark could ever be removed," said Severus with a frown.

"I'm not sure it can be, but I could change it. The snake on the Mark was angry, but when it bit me I could change it so it will listen to me instead of Voldemort," said Harry.

"It actually did bite you? Show me," demanded Severus.

Harry held up his left hand, there were two small scars that resembled a snake bite on the side of his middle finger. Severus' scan showed no sign of poison.

"But why would you do something like that for me?" Severus finally asked.

Harry looked bland for a moment and then smiled, "You're my friend Professor, I like you."

In his shock, Severus allowed Harry to return to the his dorm with the viper that evening. When he realized that, he shrugged. He'd have to remember to tell Harry to bring the snake back to his lab before the rest of the brats returned from Christmas break.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was trying to ignore the man next to him. He didn't want Lupin in the school - he was dangerous, well maybe not as dangerous as the newly deceased Quirrell and his parasitic Dark Lord, but still, he was a werewolf and Severus didn't like it.

He'd have to learn to brew the new Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin, and he'd have to share Potter. That brought his swirling thoughts to a halt.

"Severus, is everything all right?" asked Lupin.

"I don't want you here," snarled Severus.

"I'm quite aware of that, but Albus hired me to replace Quirrell. Can't you leave the past in the past?" said Lupin mildly.

Severus opened his mouth to retort, as they rounded the corner, and came face to face with Potter and Weasley.

"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing here?" snarled Severus. He did not want to introduce Lupin to the Potter boy.

"There's something wrong with Ron's rat Scabbers, Professor, could you look at him?" said Harry.

Ron looked unsure but hauled the rat out of his pocket. It blinked around in sleepy surprise.

Lupin shouted, "Wormtail," and drew his wand.

The rat bit down on the hand holding it and tried to scurry away. Severus drew his wand as Lupin's shouted stupefy missed its mark.

Weasley dove after the rat, and intercepted Severus' Incarcerous spell, and fell bound to the floor screaming invectives at the Potions Master.

Potter's shouted stupefy stunned the rat, and Lupin conjured a cage for it, as Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared at the far end of the corridor.

_'Bugger'_ thought Severus.

They had reconvened in the Headmaster's office. The caged rat sitting in the middle of the Headmaster's desk, Lupin's dazed gaze shifting from the rat to Harry, and Ron Weasley shooting death glares at Harry and concerned looks at the rat.

"Now, can someone please explain what this is about?" asked Dumbledore a twinkle in his eye.

"That's Peter Pettigrew there," Lupin said, indicating the rat. "He's an animagus."

"Pettigrew was killed, Remus," said McGonagall softly.

"That's Scabbers, he's been in my family for years," complained Ron.

"There's something wrong about him," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked intrigued and cast a spell on the rat, which glowed briefly.

"This rat is indeed a human in animal form," he said, "Mr. Potter, what makes you think that there is something wrong with him?"

"About him, Headmaster, not with him," corrected Harry, "and I can't tell you how I know."

"Why has he been hiding all this time?" asked Remus. "He had to have known that Sirius was arrested and thrown into Azkaban."

"Who is Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should be dismissed, Albus," suggested McGonagall.

Severus interjected,"Sirius Black is your godfather, Mr. Potter, He is in Azkaban for betraying your parents to the Dark Lord and murdering the wizard who apparently has been hiding as this rat all these years. Lupin here is was also a friend of both your father and Black."

"Severus, really—" said McGonagall.

Harry scowled at his head of house, "You don't think I have a right to know about this?" He turned to Lupin, "If you were friends with both of them, why did he betray my parents and try to kill Peter Pettigrew?"

Lupin looked down at his hands, "I don't know, Harry, I never found out."

Harry's scowl deepened, "Didn't any one ask him at his trial why he did it?"

"He didn't have a trial," said Severus. Dumbledore's mouth opened, but Harry beat him to it.

"Then I think someone needs to ask that guy some questions, don't you," Harry asked the Headmaster.

"I believe you may be right, Mr. Potter."

They opened the cage and the Headmaster forced the transformation, then restrained Pettigrew and enervated him.

"Hello Lupin," said Pettigrew.

"Peter," said Lupin.

"Harry, you look just like your father," simpered Peter.

Harry scowled at him.

"Mr. Pettigrew," began Dumbledore, "why have you been hiding all these years?"

"I was afraid," said Pettigrew.

"Afraid of what? Black is in prison, and the Dark Lord is gone," said Severus with a sneer.

"How did you escape Sirius?" asked Lupin at the same time.

"I –I" stuttered Pettigrew.

"Perhaps Veritaserum would loosen your tongue," mused Severus.

Pettigrew began shaking his head in fright.

"Now Severus, I don't think," began Dumbledore.

Harry who'd been studying Pettigrew unobtrusively, suddenly jumped to his feet and pushed up the sleeve on Pettigrew's left arm exposing the Dark Mark.

"You traitor!" roared Lupin.

Bloody Hell, Harry!" whispered Ron.

"Mr. Weasley," yelled McGonagall.

"On the other hand, perhaps we should call the Aurors," stated Dumbledore.

_'Oh bugger_,' thought Severus, and he slumped further down in his seat.

The Aurors were called, and McGonagall hustled Ron from the office leaving Harry to be further questioned by Dumbledore.

"Harry, how did you know that Mr. Pettigrew had the Dark Mark?" he asked.

"It's a secret, sir. I don't want a lot of people to know," said the boy quietly.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I think we can be trusted to keep your secrets, Harry."

Harry looked incredulously at the Headmaster.

"What about him?" he asked gesturing at Pettigrew.

"Ah, I see, you are correct." The headmaster cast a deafening hex on Pettigrew. "Now then if you will?"

"May I have an oath, sir, that you and Mr. Lupin won't tell my secrets?" asked Harry.

Severus smirked inwardly at the expression of shock on the Headmasters face.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that I don't reveal things that I am told in confidence," said Dumbledore.

Lupin smirked slightly and held up his wand, "I, Remus Lupin, agree not to reveal Harry Potter's secrets to anyone else without the express permission of Harry Potter." The brief glow from his wand confirmed the oath.

Harry's eyes rested on Dumbledore.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I, Albus Dumbledore, swear not to reveal what Harry Potter tells me today without his permission." His wand glowed briefly.

Severus made a mental note to discuss with Potter the limitations inherent in the Headmaster's oath.

"Do you wish Professor Snape to leave or swear an oath?" asked the Headmaster.

"I trust the Professor," said Harry looking at Severus for a moment.

Dumbledore frowned and then sighed, "Please tell us how you knew about the Dark Mark, Harry."

"_Hiss_ told me he smelled bad," said Harry.

Severus could barely restrain the laughter at the pained expression of the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, ahhh, is that a snake?" Dumbledore asked as the viper's head poked up from the collar of Harry's shirt.

Harry grinned and nodded his head, "Yes sir, this is _Hiss_, and she is Professor Snape's snake. She told me that the food smelled bad. She was lying on top of Scabber's cage at the time. He was pretty scared though she would have had a hard time eating him, he's so fat."

Dumbledore eyed Severus for a moment, then asked, "Why do you have her if she belongs to Professor Snape?"

"Oh well um—" said Harry.

"Eloquent as always, Mr. Potter. He had my permission to have the snake with him today as long as she was returned before the other students returned to the castle," said Severus smoothly. Harry grinned at him.

"I believe that is a poisonous viper, Severus, I don't think that—" began Dumbledore.

"I can talk to her and understand what she is saying. She promised she wouldn't bite anyone. She's perfectly safe," interrupted Harry.

"You're a Parselmouth?" asked Lupin in shock.

"Yes, just because it's a talent associated with Dark Wizards doesn't make it bad, sir, I did some research. Parsel ability has only been associated with Dark Wizards here in Britain in the last five hundred years or so. In ancient Egypt, and the Mesoamerican cultures, it was a revered and honored skill. Parselwizards were known as Warrior Protectors in those societies," said Harry.

"I see," said Dumbledore in some confusion, "How long have you known that you could speak to snakes?" He shot a look of suspicion at Severus.

Harry shrugged, "Since before Hogwarts."

The fire flared to life, and Amelia Bones and several Aurors stepped through, ending the conversation.

When all was said and done, both Pettigrew and Black were on their way to trial.

Severus knew that Black would be cleared and freed. He would have to figure a way into Black Manor to find the horcrux without being killed by Black.


	3. Complications

**Hindsight 3**

By Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Severus watched Harry Potter step into his lab to return the viper to its tank. The students were due back later in the day. The boy was hissing softly to the snake and stoking it gently, seeming reluctant to leave it.

"Mr. Potter, are you well?" asked Severus.

The boy looked up at him and replied, "A little confused really. I don't understand why Professor McGonagall would want to keep important things from me, I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore tried to be sneaky with his oath, did he think I wouldn't notice, that I'm some sort of stupid kid? I have questions too."

Severus sighed, "Of course you do, Mr. Potter, come along, we'll have tea and I'll try to answer your questions."

Once settled with tea and a plate of biscuits, Severus said, "Professor McGonagall was not trying to keep things from you for malicious reasons but to protect you."

"Protect me?" asked Harry.

"I believe she felt that the knowledge that your Godfather had caused the death of your parents would be painful for you, and so wished to shelter you."

"Oh, well, I don't know much about them, but I think I would like to know that sort of thing. You seem to know about my parents and that Black guy, did you teach them?"

Severus sputtered his tea a little and frowned, "Mr. Potter, just how old do you think I am? McGonagall and Flitwick taught then and Dumbledore was Headmaster. I was a student at the time."

Harry smiled widely and asked, "Did you know them well, were you friends?"

Severus hesitated, here was his chance, he could turn the brat against Black, and Lupin for that matter, a form of revenge. He sighed once more.

"I knew them, but no, we weren't friends, at least not your father and his friends. Your mother, Lily, and I studied together on occasion, and we were partners in Potions. Just as today, Gryffindors and Slytherins did not mix well."

The smile dimmed slightly, "Oh, well, what can you tell me about them or at least my Mum, was she pretty? I've never seen a picture, Aunt Petunia won't talk about her."

Severus cleared his throat and said, "She was very pretty, very smart, somewhat like Miss Granger actually. She enjoyed reading and learning, she was very good in charms and potions, and she was well liked by nearly everyone she ever met."

"Thank you, Professor, for telling me," said Harry.

"Yes well, Harry --," he stopped and looked away, thinking, when he turned back he set his cup down and leaned forward, "Your father, James and his friends: Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew liked to play pranks, like the Weasley twins. I seemed to be a favorite target. I'm not saying that I didn't get revenge, because I did, but I don't think that I am the one to tell you much about them."

Harry was aghast and cried, "My father was a bully?"

Severus sighed again and said, "Harry, James was a pureblood; he was arrogant, prideful and thoughtless. He was also a boy. It is my understanding that he grew up into a good man. My friend, Lily, your mother was a very bright girl, if there wasn't something good about him, something worthwhile, she would never have fallen in love with him and married him. Do you understand?"

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. Finally he said, "I think so, like Ron saying mean things to Hermione because he doesn't think first?" Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think that Black guy will want to see me?" he asked changing the subject.

"If he is at all sane, I'm sure he will," said Severus.

"What do you mean 'sane'?" asked Harry.

"Azkaban prison is guarded by Dementors, evil, wraith like creatures, who live on positive emotions," said Severus with a shudder. "He may need some time to recover."

"You said that Mr. Lupin was a friend of my dad's too? Why is he here?" asked Harry.

"Ah, well, Professor Lupin will be taking over the DADA classes," said Severus.

"Oh, maybe I'll asked him about my dad and Black, then. Thank you for telling me, Professor," said Harry.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter, I have a question of my own however. How did you know that Pettigrew had the Mark?"

Harry said, "Oh uh, _Hiss_ told me."

Severus eyed the blushing boy and asked, "I think there must be more to it that that, Mr. Potter."

"_Hiss _said he smelled 'bad like the dark man before'. She meant you and how you smell to her before I--, ur," he said pointing at Severus's left arm.

"I see, perhaps you should pick a name for her," said Severus filing the information away.

"_Hiss_ is her name, Professor," said Harry puzzled.

"All I hear is a hiss, Mr. Potter, not a name," said Severus with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's brow furrowed, and he hissed quietly to himself for a moment and then looked up.

"I'll have to think about it, um, Professor, are you sure you want me to name her? After all she is your snake."

Severus snorted and replied, "As I had intended to use her as parts for a potion, and I doubt you would approve, I believe she now belongs to you. However she will have to stay in my lab for the present, and now I'm sure you should be getting back to your friends. The train is due soon," said Severus and ushered Harry out of his quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sir?" said the blonde boy from the door of the lab.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy what is it?" asked Severus. The brats hadn't been back an hour, and already they were annoying him.

"My father sent a letter for Professor Quirrell, but I can't find him, and some other man is in his office," complained Malfoy.

"Professor Quirrell has left Hogwarts. Give me the letter, and I will see that he gets it," said Severus breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Father said to give it directly to Professor Quirrell and no one else, sir," whined Malfoy.

"Then return it to your father, and tell him you failed," said Severus with a sneer.

"Oh uh, I'm sure he won't mind if you pass it on. Thank you, Professor," he said, handing the letter to Severus and walking quickly out of the lab.

Severus gazed down at the letter 'this could complicate things' he thought.

He pulled his wand, and closed the door, and sealed it, then ran several detection spells on the letter. He smirked to himself, Lucius was so predictable sometimes. Lucius had sealed the letter with a spell they'd learned from the Dark Lord, Severus could open it easily by laying his Dark Mark—his thoughts broke off and the smirk faded as he looked from the letter to his left arm where the new Mark, Potter had made, hid under his sleeve. The only other way to open it, if you didn't have the Dark Mark, was Parseltongue. He'd have to get Potter to open the blasted letter. He'd have to hope that this was the first such Lucius had sent. He shivered and placed the letter in an inner pocket. He needed to destroy the Horcruxes sooner rather than later, and unfortunately, he'd need Potter's help for that too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three days later, at the end of a particularly difficult potions class, where Malfoy had once again attempted to sabotage Potter's potion and Longbottom had melted another cauldron, just how he continued to do that escaped Severus, Severus found time to speak to Potter.

"Mr. Potter, stay after, I wish to discuss this last paper you turned in," said Severus.

Potter nodded and walked up to the desk, Malfoy smirked at him and loitered near the doorway, jostling for position with Potter's friends, Granger and Weasley.

"Out," roared Snape and slammed the door behind the irritants.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" asked Harry.

"Not at all, although perhaps more detail and smaller writing next time wouldn't be amiss. I wanted to ask a favor of you, Mr. Potter," said Severus removing the letter from an inside pocket.

Harry nodded agreeably, "Of course, sir."

"Would you tell this parchment to open in Parseltongue?" requested Severus, indicating the letter now lying on the desk.

Harry blinked at him and then looked at the letter, opened his mouth and hissed. Shivers ran down Severus' spine as they always did and the letter unsealed itself.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, you may go," said Severus.

Harry looked at him, for a long moment, and asked, "Is this one of your secrets?"

"Yes, and if you come down to my quarters one evening, I will explain," offered Severus.

Harry nodded and gathered his books. In the corridor, Severus could hear Harry telling his friends, "He said more detail and smaller writing," and Granger replying, "I told you that wouldn't work."

He looked down at the open letter in front of him.

_My Lord_

_I have sent this missive with my son for added security, and he will forward any response to me, as no one will think it amiss for a son to write his father._

_I beseech you__,__ Master__,__ send me instructions; I am, as always, yours to command._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus sagged slightly with relief, a first contact attempt then. He would have to consider a response.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus decided on a response that evening.

_Lucius_

_As you may__,__ or may not have heard, Quirrell is dead, however our Lord lives and my cover is still intact. Our Lord believes it was Pettigrew's unmasking that made Dumbledore take notice of Quirrell. He commands that Pettigrew be left in Ministry hands for now and that you bring your talents to use by insuring Black be exonerated of all charges. He believes his plan for the Potter boy can still come to fruition if he can be rid of Dumbledore's chosen guardians. Black's freedom will muddy the waters__,__ and Our Lord intends to make use of that. _

_Severus Snape_

Severus sat back and regarded the letter, it carried the tone of the few letters he had received from the Dark Lord during the first war. He cast the spell sealing it to all, but those who carried the Dark Mark, and rose to take it to the Owlery.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was just finishing a batch of stomach soother for Pomfrey in his private lab, when his wards alerted him to someone at the door. He waved his wand, releasing the wards and unlocking the door.

"Yes, what is it?" he called.

"You said I could come see you, sir," said Harry Potter.

"Come in, Potter, I'm just finishing this. I won't be but a minute, and we may talk," said Severus.

Harry drifted over to the viper's tank and settled it about his neck. Looking at the workbench, Harry said, "What are you making, sir?"

"Stomach soother, Madam Pomfrey used the last on those dunderheads who insist on eating themselves stupid on the train," he grumbled.

"Ah, Seamus told me about that, he said it's the only potion that tastes good, and what Madam Pomfrey gave him was better than what his Mum makes," said Harry, carrying several utensils to the sink to wash as Severus wiped down his area.

"It should taste better, it's my own recipe. If it tasted bad on top of a stomach ache, it would just make the brats vomit, and while I wouldn't feel sorry for them, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate it," said Severus with a smirk.

"Will we learn how to make our own potions? I mean our own recipes?" asked Harry.

"I may teach you how to experiment, but the rest are the biggest bunch of dunder—" he broke off and turned to look at Harry with a scowl, "I expect that you won't repeat what I've said, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked affronted, "Of course not, Professor."

"Good, come into my rooms, we are done here," said Severus opening the door and waiting for Harry.

Once settled into their chairs with chocolate and biscuits, Severus asked, "I suppose you're here about the letter?"

"If you want to tell me," said Harry with a shrug, eyes firmly on his cup, "I, actually I was wondering if you knew why Professor Lupin doesn't like me?"

Severus set his cup down with a rattle, "What do you mean, he doesn't like you?"

Harry shrugged again, "I wanted to asked him about my dad, you know, and I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk to me, said he was busy, and if it wasn't about school work, well, he didn't have time."

Severus ground his teeth and thought about cursing Lupin. Then his eyes narrowed, and he hissed, "What exactly did he say, Harry?"

Harry looked up, startled at the tone, "Uh, I think he said something like, 'I'm sorry, Harry, but if it's not about defense, I really can't speak with you right now'."

Severus stood abruptly and stalked to the fireplace, grabbed powder from a dish, and threw it into the fire, and then spoke sharply, "Lupin, please come to my chambers, I must discuss your potion with you."

There was a distant whooshing sound, and Lupin appeared in the fireplace. Harry watched wide-eyed; he'd read about flooing, but had never seen it, and hadn't known that the Hogwarts fireplaces could be used that way although he now realized what the dish on the mantel in the common room was for.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name is the matter, I—" he broke off, seeing Harry in the armchair. He came to a halt and almost looked as if he wanted to run back into the fire.

"Sit down, Lupin," snarled Severus.

"Er, you're busy, I can come back later," stuttered Lupin.

"See, professor, he doesn't like me," said Harry embarrassed.

Severus bellowed, "Sit!" as Lupin's jaw dropped open, and he fell into a chair.

"Now, Lupin, Harry believes you've been avoiding him because you don't like him. I would like you to explain to him just what the problem is," snarled Severus.

Lupin looked from Severus' angry black eyes to Harry's sad green ones and dropped his gaze to the floor. He took a deep breath and said, "I, uh, was afraid that you'd hate me for never questioning that Sirius was guilty, Albus said not to trouble you with talk about James and Lily that it wasn't fair to you to bring up what you'll never remember, and I wasn't sure that I could carry on a conversation without talking about them so I, uh, brushed you off."

"I wanted to ask you about my dad, Professor, nobody ever talks about him, only say I look like him and Professor Snape said he wasn't a good one to ask because they didn't get along, but you were his friend, what makes the Headmaster think I don't want to hear?" Harry was almost yelling.

"Harry," said Severus warning in his tone.

Harry took a deep breath and said in a more normal tone of voice, "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to yell."

"I'm sorry too, Harry, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you. I do very much, can we start over?" asked Lupin.

"Er, okay," said Harry now looking at Lupin.

The man smiled and said, "Hello Harry, I'm Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your father's." Then he held out a hand.

Harry grinned and took the hand, while Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Merlin save me from bloody Gryffindors."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus entered the Great Hall to find students whispering and pointing. He found the reason on the Daily Prophet's front page.

**Sirius Black Found Innocent of Murder and Betrayal**

_Sirius Black long thought to be You-Know-Who's right hand man, mass murderer, secret keeper__,__ and betrayer of the Potters has been released from Azkaban and finally brought to trial. Veritaserum questioning has reveled that Mr. Black was in fact not the secret keeper for the Potters__,__ and was not the one who blew up the street and killed 13 muggles._

_The shocking discovery of Peter Pettigrew, rat animagus, at Hogwarts just after Yule __led __to the re-examination of the case against Mr. Black__,__ who was imprisoned without trial. Pettigrew bears the Dark Mark on his left arm and was, in fact, the actual Secret Keeper. He revealed the location of the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named__,__ and framed Mr. Black for his own murder and that of 13 innocent muggles.._

_Sirius Black has been released to Saint Mungos where he is expected to make a full recovery. _

_Mr. Black is the last direct Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Godfather to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Due to the death of his grandfather, Arcturus Black__,__ last year it is expected that he will claim his title and sue for custody of his godson, Harry Potter, upon his recovery. _

_Pettigrew has been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. _

Severus looked toward the Gryffindor table where Potter sat with his friends, heads bent over the paper. Potter hadn't come to his lab since he'd intervened with Lupin. He supposed he was spending time with Lupin. He wondered if Lupin would abandon Harry once again now that Black had been released.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was cleaning his lab after delivering the Potion to Lupin. He enjoyed the clean up process almost as much as the brewing as it allowed him to go over the process in his mind and think about alternatives. The Wolfsbane could stand to be improved, but it was a very tricky potion.

A knock on the door derailed his train of thought, and he grumpily threw open the door.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry slipping past him into the room and making a beeline to the viper tank.

"Mr. Potter, do come in," said Severus sarcastically. He observed the boy for a moment as Harry allowed the serpent to coil about his arm and then slither into the neck of the overly large shirt he was wearing, hissing and giggling madly. "I believe your snake has missed you."

Harry hissed for another moment and then turned to Severus, "I missed you too, Professor."

Severus grunted slightly and returned to his clean up. Harry watched for a moment and then asked, "Is Professor Lupin going to be alright?"

Severus stilled and turned to face Harry, "What makes you think something is wrong with him?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Professor Lupin said he wasn't feeling well. He had one of your potion dose cups on his desk just a little while ago." He inclined his head toward the shelf where seven, out of the set of eight, potion goblets sat. "And the other night, you got him to come to your rooms by saying you wanted to discuss his potion."

Severus blinked and nodded, "I see, would you like tea?"

Harry shrugged slightly then nodded, and Severus led the way into his rooms and rang for tea and biscuits.

Once they were served, he eyed Harry, "Professor Lupin should be fine."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Harry.

Severus sighed and looked at the fire. "It is not my secret to tell, Harry," he said finally, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry nodded, "All right, I understand."

"Has Professor Lupin told you about your godfather?" asked Severus trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he's in Saint Mungos, and Professor Lupin went to see him. He sent me a letter. I wrote back," said Harry with a grin.

"Ah, well that's good then," said Snape. "Will he be coming to see you when he is released?"

"He said so, but Professor Lupin isn't sure how soon that might be," said Harry with a shrug. He hesitated a bit and then said, "I'm a little scared he might not like me once he meets me."

Severus frowned and said, "I'm sure he will, Harry." He glanced at the clock on the mantle and continued, "You should put your viper back in her tank and head back to your tower, it's getting late."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, Professor I really like spending time with you."

As Harry left, Severus thought to himself, 'I like spending time with you too, Harry, but I imagine Black will attempt to put and end to it.' He scowled at the closed door, 'Well he can try.'


	4. Sirius Matters

Hindsight

By Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 4**

Several weeks later, Severus sat in the staff room after lunch. He had a stack of papers in front of him that he was pretending to mark. He was actually watching McGonagall and Dumbledore playing chess, and enjoying his tea. The past few weeks had been relatively stress free. His plans for the Dark Lord's destruction were at a standstill. Harry had been visiting his dungeon regularly, and the Malfoy brat had stopped whining somewhat.

Lupin entered the room with a smile on his face, and Severus couldn't help but sneer at him.

"What are you so happy about, Lupin?"

Lupin's smile grew and he said, "I just got a note from Sirius. He's been released from Saint Mungo's. He'll be here in just a bit to see Harry."

Dumbledore looked up from the chess board and spoke, "I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't allow that. Sirius does not have custody of Mr. Potter and therefore cannot visit a student he is not related to."

Severus was stunned that the old man would try to keep Black from Harry.

"You can't do that. Sirius is counting on seeing Harry, and has already petitioned to regain custody. It's just a matter of time," Lupin almost shouted.

"I dare say, Remus, that Sirius Black will not gain custody of Mr. Potter. He is quite happy with his relatives and much safer as well. Sirius will need quite a bit more time to recover before trying to gain custody of a child," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. "Now go down to the gate and bring Sirius to my office. I'll just have a little chat with him. I'm sure he'll agree that it's not in young Harry's best interest to be disturbed at this time, especially after the trauma at Yule."

Dumbledore stood and ushered Lupin out of the room, leaving McGonagall looking rather fish like and Severus fuming on the inside. He listened to Minerva grumble about overbearing old men and fools, for a time, then stood and went to the window. He turned from the window after catching sight of the approaching pair and sneering slightly at the thunderous look on Black's face.

"I believe I'll do my marking elsewhere, Minerva," said Severus, leaving McGonagall staring after him thoughtfully.

Severus strode up the hall to the Entrance Hall just in time to see Black and Lupin turn the corner at the top of the stairs. He ducked into the small antechamber, just off the entrance hall, and took the hidden circular stairs to the seventh floor exiting from behind a tapestry. This hidden staircase was the quickest way to each floor and restricted to teachers, though he felt sure those blasted Weasley twins had discovered it.

On the seventh floor, to his relief, he found his prey whispering with his friends just outside the Gryffindor portrait.

"Mr. Potter," he growled, "just what are you doing?"

Harry looked startled for a moment, and Severus was gratified to note that Longbottom paled and looked near to collapse. He sneered at the four first years waiting for a reply.

"We were just deciding what to do, Professor, Percy kicked us out of the common room for being too noisy," said Harry.

Severus watched Granger tugging on Harry's sleeve and Weasley muttering something.

"Well, in that case, I suggest that you go loiter in the Entrance Hall for the rest of the afternoon, Mr. Potter," said Severus in a menacing tone.

Harry blinked up at him, and the other three looked terribly funny with their mouths hanging open.

"Er, Sir?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure you heard me, Mr. Potter, and take these miscreants with you." Severus turned to walk away, then called over his shoulder. "Now, Mr. Potter, before I take points for disobeying a teacher."

"Yes sir," called Harry.

Severus fought to glare at some third years in the corridor as he walked away hearing the furious whispering behind him. Now he just needed to get back to the Entrance Hall to watch the meeting. No doubt Black would consider this a prank on the Headmaster, but it really just demonstrated his most Slytherin qualities of manipulation.

Severus was back in the antechamber before Harry and his friends made it down to the Entrance Hall; he stood in the shadows of the doorway behind the illusion of a door. It was really an excellent place to keep an eye on the brats. He didn't think Black would put up with Albus' badgering and manipulations for long and would soon be storming out of the castle. If Harry was fortuitously in the way, all the better.

He was right, he could hear Black's mouth running long before he saw him coming down the staircase. The students, who had settled to a game of snap on the stairs, looked up.

"Professor?" said Harry glancing from Lupin to Black.

"Harry, you aren't supposed to--," Lupin trailed off, and Black halted staring at Harry.

"Harry?" he said. Severus sneered at the emotion in Black's voice, had the man no control he wondered.

"Mr. Black?" questioned Harry. Black winced and looked pained. Severus almost felt sorry for him for the tiniest second.

"It's Sirius, Harry, I—I, Merlin you look like James," he said. He came the rest of the way down the stairs and stood in front of Harry. "I can't believe you're here."

Harry grinned slightly, "I go to school here."

Severus smirked, but Black only nodded and said, "I didn't think I'd get to see you though. I was, I--" he stuttered to a halt.

Harry frowned and asked, "But didn't you come to see me? You said you would."

"Yes, I did, but the Headmaster, well he said, that--" he broke off.

"What's going on here?" interrupted Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor, my godfather came to visit me," exclaimed Harry with a wide grin. "Can I show him the common room and my dorm?"

Severus smirked again and thought that Harry should have been in his house.

Black blinked rather stupidly and then nodded hard enough that Severus thought his head would come off.

"I hardly think Mr. Black needs to see the common room, he spent seven years in it when he was younger, but I will let you visit in my office. Do you want your friends to come too, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry looked at the three standing behind him, and Black said, "I'd like to meet your friends, Harry."

"You two should spend time together," said Granger.

"Er, Sirius, these are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Guys, this is my Godfather, Sirius Black," said Harry.

"Longbottom? I'm glad the two of you are friends. Your mums were good friends in school." He grinned, "I seem to remember the two of you playing together as babies."

Both boys looked interested, and Snape snorted quietly.

"Very well, come along then," said McGonagall as she led the group up the stairs toward her office on the second floor.

Severus sighed, exited the antechamber, and retreated down to his dungeon to finish his marking hoping he hadn't made a mistake exposing the boy to Black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That evening, Severus had just dismissed his detention students and finished marking the last essay, when Harry bolted into his class room and assaulted him with a vicious hug.

"Thank you, Professor, thank you," Harry mumbled into the startled Severus' robes.

Snape eyed the still open door with suspicion, cast a small spell to seal the door, and then allowed himself to hug the boy back.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are on about, Mr. Potter," he said softly.

Harry released him and smiled slyly up at him.

"My Godfather was here this afternoon, didn't you know?"

"Was he?" asked Severus.

"Professor, is the headmaster insane?" asked Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow and led Harry through the passage to his quarters.

"Why would you think something like that?"

"He told Sirius that I would be upset to see him. That wouldn't want to live with him because I'd miss my muggle relatives. He never even asked me. I told Sirius I'd rather live with him than the Dursleys, he thinks he can get custody of me. Do you think I should tell the headmaster that I don't want to go back to the Dursleys? Why would it even matter to the Headmaster what I do?" Harry rushed out without taking a breath.

Severus shook his head at the boy. "I don't know Harry. Is there a reason you would rather live with Black than your family? After all you've only just met him."

Harry paused, his mouth still open, and then frowned. "I don't like them," he said in a small voice. "They aren't very nice."

Harry's little shoulders had hunched as he spoke, and a wave of icy anger broke over Severus. He clamped down on the emotion and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me if you do not wish to, Harry. However, I believe it would be in your best interest to inform the Headmaster if they have behaved inappropriately."

"But why is it any of his business where I live?" Harry cried out in frustration.

"He has chosen to involve himself in your life, Harry. He placed you with the muggles. I believe he worried that the Dark Lord's servants were a danger. Once a man has decided a course of action, it can be daunting to dissuade him. The Headmaster believes his course of action is the safest for you. You must be the one to explain why it is not. You are the only one who can tell him if he was wrong to leave you there."

Harry crossed his arms, and curled tighter into himself, and mumbled, "He won't listen. No one ever listens."

Severus laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch. "I will listen, Harry. Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Lupin, Black, all of us will listen, and we will force the Headmaster to listen as well."

Harry looked up at Severus, indecision written on his face. "Can I think about it, sir?"

Severus nodded and said, "Perhaps you should ask your friends about their home lives, about their families."

Harry nodded and shrugged away from Severus' hand. "Did you know my mum and Neville's were friends in school?"

A slight smile crossed Severus' face as he settled into his chair. "Yes I did. Lily, Alice, and I were in NEWT Arithmancy together with Lupin, Selene Osborn, and Tobias Nott. It was a small class..."

Much later, after Harry had been escorted back to his tower, Severus sat in his chair with a tumbler of whiskey. His future self had said Potter was abused, he had observed the inappropriate clothing the boy sometimes wore. He wondered if the rest of the staff was blind or merely quiet about their suspicions. Tomorrow, he would begin some discreet inquiries among the staff.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus found McGonagall in the Staff room marking papers and drinking tea. She nodded absently to him as he entered and sat down.

He stared at her in frustration wondering how to ask about the boy. None of the other staff had admitted seeing anything strange, or odd, or inappropriate about any of the students. She was the boy's Head of House and should have noticed. But perhaps he was only seeing it because his future self had mention it. He could not believe he would have been unable to see it in the previous time. That he would have done nothing about it.

She was now returning his stare with a questioning look, and he had no idea what to say, or even if he should say anything.

"Is something the matter, Severus?" she asked.

He sighed, "I am at a loss, Minerva. I believe there is a student who may be in danger from his family. I am reluctant to break the trust of the student, but none of the other staff have noticed anything wrong. I fear to allow the child to return to his home this summer, but yet he has not actually verbalized abuse or neglect. There is also a possibility that his living arrangements may change without my interference."

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "I see," she said, "have you spoken with Poppy?"

"Not yet, the last time I spoke with the boy, I did inform him that you, or Poppy, or I would listen if he wished to make complaint. He acted as if he had complained before and no one had listened."

She nodded her head. "Of course, but I don't believe one of your Slytherins would choose to confide in me."

A sneer crossed his face as he rose. "I never said it was a Slytherin, Minerva. Perhaps you should take a closer look at your own house," he said as he left the room leaving McGonagall sputtering behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Professor, are you here?" yelled Harry Potter bursting into Severus' lab.

"Mr. Potter," said Severus icily, "this is not the place to screech about like a rampaging hippogriff."

"Sorry, Professor, I'm just excited," said Harry contritely.

"About?" inquired Severus pushing back the thread of amusement.

"Sirius got custody of me," said Harry, eyes glowing, "I'm going to live with him. I never have to go back to the Dursleys'."

Severus turned away from his cauldron. "I see," he said. "This pleases you?"

"Oh, yes. He said it will be in tomorrow's paper, but he wanted me to know so he came to see me this morning right after the ceremony," said Harry.

"Ceremony?" asked Severus with a frown.

"Yeah, with the goblins."

Severus cast a stasis charm on his cauldron and said, "Do you have time for tea, Harry? You can tell me about it in my quarters if you like." Then led the way.

"Well, Sirius said that there were some people who were saying he was never going to be competent," said Harry. Severus thought Black hadn't been competent in the first place but didn't say anything as Harry continued, "So he went to Gringotts and did the Ascension Rite-"

Severus stared at Harry in shock. The Ascension Rite was a seldom used ritual simply because it could kill an unworthy supplicant. If Black's mind truly had been sick or if he were viciously evil, the magic of the Rite would have killed him. The Rite would allow him to claim all the rights and privileges due him.

"so that no one could stop him from claiming me," continued Harry oblivious to his Professor's shock. "Then he told me that as soon as school was out, we'd go to the Potter vaults and get some things that my mum and dad wanted me to have. I didn't know I had more than one vault, but he gave me this ring too. He said my Dad wore it. Isn't it brilliant?" finished Harry holding out his hand which now sported the Potter heir ring.

Severus could only grimace at the sight of the ring that had once broken his nose.

Harry seeing the grimace frowned, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"What? No, nothing is wrong. It is just quite a lot to take in. Black did explain that your ring shows your status among the pure blood elite as the heir to House Potter, didn't he?" asked Severus.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Um, sort of. He said I'd have to learn about my place in society this summer, but I don't think that sort of stuff should make a difference in a person. After all, while it's nice to have things from my parents and to know that they provided for me, I'd still much rather have them back."

"I understand, but you must still try to understand how others view your place in our society," said Severus.

"I know, like that stupid boy who lived title," said Harry with a roll of the eyes.

Severus smirked at that, "Yes, well, fame isn't everything, is it?"

They spent a little more time together, before Harry went to tell his friends about Sirius' visit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was nearly time for final examinations, and Harry was in Severus' quarters visiting with his viper, when Minerva McGonagall called through the floo, "Severus, do you know where Mr. Potter might be?"

Harry looked up guiltily as Severus answered, "I may, Minerva. Is there a problem?"

"The Headmaster would like to see him in his office as soon as possible," she replied.

"I'll bring him," said Severus.

"Thank you, I will see you both there, then."

"What have you done, Mr. Potter?" asked Severus, motioning to the door.

"I haven't done anything, nothing at all," exclaimed Harry.

"Shall we see what the Headmaster wants then?"

"How do you think she knew I was here?" asked Harry.

"Did you inform your friends where you would be?" asked Snape as he stalked along the corridor.

"Oh, yes, I told Hermione so she wouldn't worry," said Harry trailing after.

"Then you have your answer," said Severus with a smirk.

They met McGonagall at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and rode up the stair together.

"I didn't do anything, Professor," Harry told his Head of House.

She smiled down at him, "I'm aware of that, Mr. Potter."

Inside the office, they found Dumbledore and Sirius Black.

"Sirius," said Harry running to the man and hugging him.

"Hi, Harry, how are you?"

"I'm good, Sirius, why are you here? I didn't do anything. I swear," said Harry.

Severus stepped into the shadows beyond the door and sneered at Black. Minerva stepped up to the desk and took a seat, "What is this about, Albus?"

"I asked for Harry to be here," said Sirius. "Dumbledore is trying to convince me to let Harry visit the Dursleys for part of the summer, and I thought we should ask him how he feels about that."

Harry immediately began to shake his head, "I don't want to go there."

"Harry, my boy, surely you don't mean that? They are your family, don't you miss them? Don't you owe them at least the courtesy of letting them know where you will be?" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"I don't want to go there. I don't want to ever see them again. They're mean, and I don't like them," said Harry defiantly.

"That's good enough for me," said Sirius with smile, "you don't have to go to the Dursleys."

"Sirius, I find I must insist that Harry return to the Dursley home for at least a part of the summer, regardless of this childish petulance. There are special wards there, to protect Harry from Voldemort, that must be renewed with his presence. It is part of what protected him this Christmas," said Dumbledore forcefully.

Sirius' brow furrowed, and Harry said, "I don't care, I don't want to go there!"

"Harry, maybe," began Sirius.

Harry, who had been leaning against Sirius' shoulder where he sat in his chair, pulled away and turned to Severus.

"Professor, you said you would listen, that you'd make him listen," he cried.

Severus stepped out of the shadows and knelt before Harry.

"I am listening, Harry, but all you've said is that they are mean. Tell me how they have been mean," he said, raising a hand to stop Black's protest.

"I—I, my letter came to the cupboard under the stairs. That's where I slept before Hogwarts. I-- my friends -- Hermione says that's not the way it should be. Uncle Vernon yells, and hits, or pulls me around by the ear or hair. Aunt Petunia tries to get me with the skillet, but I can dodge pretty good. Hermione says that calling names is bad, but I've always been called a freak and worthless, and Aunt Petunia said my parents were killed in a car accident because my dad was a no good drunken bum and my mum was a whore." Tears were streaming down Harry's face now. "I know it's a lie now, but I don't want to go there any more. I don't -- please, professor, make him listen," then he threw himself into Severus' arms.

Severus looked up into the outraged faces of Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall and then to the pasty face of Albus Dumbledore. He stood, drawing Harry up into his arms.

"I will bring Mr. Potter to Poppy for a calming draught while you discuss this information," he said. He turned and started out the door smirking at the raised voices besieging the aged Headmaster behind him.


	5. The Locket

Hindsight

By Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends and enemies.

**Chapter 5**

Harry Potter poked his head into the Potions classroom.

"Professor, I'm all packed and ready to go. You said I could take _Hiss_ with me for the summer," said Harry.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I prefer it actually. She is in the lab," said Severus with a smirk at the boy's back as he passed.

"Professor, she's gone," shouted Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus as he approached the empty tank.

"The lid is ajar, sir, looks like she got out. Why would she run away? I told her I come get her," said Harry.

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter, I'm sure she is around here somewhere, when I find her, I will bring her to you," said Severus looking about the room warily.

Harry was looking also, hissing, and listening at intervals.

"But, sir, I leave in just a little while, and what if someone's stolen her?"

"I'm quite sure that no one has stolen that viper. I must have left the lid slightly ajar when I fed her. I will, of course, bring her to your home when she is found. I'll have the house elves look for her this afternoon after everyone is gone," said Severus.

Harry sighed, "Thank you, sir, I hope she's all right."

"You should go, Harry, the carriages will be leaving for the station soon," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, giving one last look around the Professor's private lab he left dragging his feet.

Severus watched him go with a slight smirk. He went into his quarters and put away the last of the paper work he'd been doing in his classroom while waiting for Harry. On his way to the door, to go to the entrance hall, to make the dunderheads leave, erh- to supervise the departure, he glanced up at the mantel above the fireplace.

"Tomorrow, you will allow me entrance to Black's house and the final Horcrux," he told the sleeping viper in the unbreakable jar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'Finally', thought Severus, 'the last brat is gone'. He followed Minerva down the corridor to the staff room and poured for both of them before sinking into a chair.

"I expected to see Albus this morning," he said swirling the amber fluid in his glass.

Minerva smirked slightly to his surprise and said, "I believe he's still hiding."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Hiding?"

"From Mr. Potter, I believe. I don't think he knows quite what to say to the boy and so is 'hiding'."

Severus smirked himself at the picture of Albus cowering in his office from the small child.

"We went to see them, you know," Minerva added. He looked closely at her.

"Those muggles of Potter's?" he asked.

"Yes, Albus wanted to see for himself. He refused to allow Sirius Black to accompany us, of course. They really were dreadful, quite happy to find out that Harry wasn't returning to them, and all but demanding payment for their abysmal care of the boy. I believe Albus took a look at their memories. He was quite shocked by those people."

"He should have kept a closer eye on them," Severus said forcefully.

"Perhaps, but really, Severus, even though I saw they were horrid, I didn't expect that sort of thing either, and Albus sees things differently than most anyway."

He refilled his glass and turned away, "He's been teaching for how long now? Surely he knows how people can treat their children."

"He doesn't want to see it, Severus. Did you know that Albus' mother died when he was five?"

He turned to her with a frown, not following her point.

"In childbed, I believe. The midwife's husband made a portkey for Albus, his older sister, and the new baby; and sent them off to a cousin, dropping them down on the doorstep of a relative they had never met. She took them in and raised them as her own. I believe that is why he had such faith in Harry's family."

"What of his father?" asked Severus intrigued despite himself.

"Killed in the goblin war, several months before," she said softly.

"Hhmm," said Severus noncommittally.

"Albus wants to see the best in people, you should be quite aware of that," she said after a moment, eying him significantly. He looked away.

The door opened then, and several other staff members entered chatting.

"Here now, Severus, don't hog the brandy," said Sinistra. Severus shoved the bottle toward her and sat back to listen to the discussion of the school year just passed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus had enjoyed a bit of lie in that morning, then taken detailed inventory of his supplies, before donning his cloak and setting off. Now he stood sneering before a decaying hulk of a house in a dismal part of London.

He waited impatiently in front of the battered door for admittance and was surprised when Remus Lupin opened the door.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"I've brought Mr. Potter's viper, shall I await him out here?" he said icily from the doorstep.

"Oh, come in, of course, if you'll wait here, I'll get Harry," said Lupin, leaving Severus in the entry hall and heading up the stairs.

Severus gazed about him at the gas lamps casting flickering shadows over peeling wallpaper, and the threadbare carpet of a gloomy hall containing age-blackened portraits on one side, and crumbling plaster and gaping lathe on the other. He shook his head and drew his wand. A muttered spell later, he was following the slight pull through a dark door into an abandoned sitting room. There, in a glass case, was the last Horcrux, Slytherin's locket. He cast a glance over his shoulder and unlocked the case. As he was about to levitate the locket to his pocket, he was pulled roughly away and thrown up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, _Snivellus_!" shouted Sirius Black, "I should have guessed you were a thief as well as a Death Eater, you greasy bastard." He raised his wand.

"Sirius," said Harry from behind him, "What's going on?"

"Stay back, Harry, Snape is probably here to kidnap you," said Sirius, his wand shoved against Severus' left cheek.

"Don't be silly, Professor Snape is my friend, Sirius. You wanted me to be polite to your friends at dinner last night, shouldn't you be polite to mine?" Harry asked laying his hand on Sirius' wand arm and pulling.

"He's a thief, I caught him red handed in that cabinet. Go back up to your room and let me handle this, Harry," he said.

"I don't think so, let him go. You're going to hurt him," said Harry, again pulling at Sirius' arm.

"Darn right, I'm going to hurt him," sputtered Sirius.

"Sirius, let him go," said Lupin from the doorway.

"Yes, Black, let me go and I'll explain," said Severus with a sneer. Sirius' eye widened suddenly as he realized the Snape still had his wand and exactly where it was pointing.

He released Severus and stepped back a snarl on his face. "Alright explain, then get out, _Snivellus_," he said.

"Sirius," protested Lupin.

"Sirius, calling names isn't nice, don't be mean," said Harry.

"He deserves it, Harry," argued Sirius.

Harry shook his head and said, "Hermione said nobody deserves to be called names, Sirius." His eyes narrowed, "If I misbehave, will you call me names?"

Severus almost chuckled at the look on Black's face as he paled and began shaking his head. "Gods no, Harry, I wouldn't ever do that to you, but you have to understand Sniv, er, Snape here is a Death Eater. He's--" said Sirius.

"No, he's not," stated Harry firmly.

Severus stilled completely, Black blinked, and Lupin's eyes widened.

"Harry?" asked Lupin.

"Swear," said Harry staring at Sirius.

"Er, what?" asked Sirius.

"Swear you won't tell my secrets," demanded Harry.

"I swear," said Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes and Lupin said, "He means a magical oath, Siri, I've already sworn one, by the way."

"Oh, okay, I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic not to reveal any secrets that Harry James Potter tells me without his permission," said Sirius. "Now what does this have to do with him?"

"I can talk to snakes so I changed Professor Snape's Mark because Voldemort hurt him and tried to kill him, but I killed Quirrell instead so he isn't a Death Eater," said Harry in a rush.

Sirius blinked and collapsed on a chair. "Er, what?" he asked in confusion.

"Very astute, Black," said Severus.

"Um, Harry, maybe a little more detail would be good?" said Lupin also taking a seat.

Harry scuffed a toe on the threadbare carpet and looked at Severus, "Did you find _Hiss_?"

"Yes," said Severus and pulled the jar containing the viper out of the pocket of his cloak. Harry smiled and opened the lid hissing happily at the snake. Which spiraled up Harry's arm and into the top of his shirt causing an eruption of giggles from the boy.

Sirius stared stupidly causing Lupin to chuckle. "Startling isn't it?" he asked. "Harry, I can talk about this with Sirius, can't I, since you've made him swear?"

Harry nodded, and Lupin turned to Sirius. "Harry, obviously, is a parselmouth and can speak to and understand snakes. I learned this when we caught Peter. He understands that while people here in England and parts of Europe believe it to be an indication of darkness, it hasn't always been considered as such. People who spoke parseltongue were revered in Egypt and other places, long ago. It was an asset then, you understand?"

Sirius nodded still staring at Harry and finally drew a deep breath, "What about him?" he asked again, flinging a hand in Severus' direction.

Harry looked up and then turned back to Severus. Severus merely nodded and removing his cloak began to roll up his left sleeve.

"At Christmas," Harry said softly, "Voldemort was in the back of Professor Quirrell's head, and he hurt Professor Snape, he wanted to kill him and I stopped him. I killed, er burned up, Professor Quirrell. Later, I asked Professor Snape how Voldemort was hurting him, and he showed me the Dark Mark."

"I knew you were a Death Eater," snarled Sirius lifting his wand. Harry moved to stand in front of Severus and frowned at Sirius.

"You aren't listening again, Sirius," he said, "Professor Snape isn't a Death Eater, not anymore. He was a spy for the Headmaster, but he still had the Mark, and Voldemort could still hurt him so I talked to the snake in the Mark, and I changed it so he belongs to me now. Professor Snape is my friend, and I won't hurt him, and I won't let you be mean to him either, even if that means you want to send me away." Harry's voice trembled at the last.

Sirius paled and dropped out of the chair onto his knees grabbing Harry into a hug. "I would never send you away, Harry, never. Nothing you could ever do would make me do that," mumbled Sirius into the top of Harry's head.

Lupin looked concerned for a moment, then turned his attention to the newly exposed Mark on Severus' arm.

"Do you have any idea, Severus, how Harry did that?" inquired Lupin after several minutes.

Severus shook off his musings on the Slytherin nature of Harry Potter and answered, "No, I don't, and he hasn't been able to explain it, either."

"Have you told anyone?" asked Lupin.

Severus sneered and said icily, "No, I haven't told anyone, do I look stupid? Do you know what could happen if this gets out?"

Harry now seated on the floor in Sirius' lap looked up with a frown, "Professor, people knowing could get you in trouble?"

Severus sighed, "Not as much as you, Mr. Potter. You are the Boy Who Lived, they expect you to save them, and I doubt that they will ever thank you for it. You are expected to be the perfect golden boy. This," he shook his arm, "could tarnish that reputation greatly. The minute it becomes known that you have a," he swallowed, "a Marked follower, they will believe you to be the next Dark Lord. That you have stolen one of the Dark-- one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, well, I don't want to speculate." Severus noticed that Black's eyes were bulging out as he looked at the mark.

Harry bounced out of Sirius' lap and said, "You're not my follower, you're my friend." Severus couldn't help but laugh at the outrage in Harry's voice. He began to roll down his sleeve.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, I doubt the Ministry or Dumbledore would see it that way."

"It still doesn't explain why you were poking about, Snape," said Sirius finally.

"Ah, well that's another matter," said Severus stiffly.

"Is it a secret?" asked Harry drifting over to the cabinet to examine the items.

All three men spoke at once.

"Don't touch anything," said Lupin.

"Get away from there, Harry," said Sirius.

"Yes, do not get too close," said Severus.

Harry, hands behind his back, turned to Severus, "Sirius said all the things in here are dark, and he has a curse breaker coming to inspect them before being sold or thrown away. If it's something important, shouldn't it be taken care of before then?"

Severus nodded at Harry and turned to Black and Lupin. He gritted his teeth, "I would prefer this information not go any further but," he sighed and glanced at Harry again, then sat down, "I learned, within the last year, that Voldemort created several Horcuxes and where they could be located. I believe that you have one in that cabinet."

"A what?" asked Sirius, as Remus sputtered, "Several?" and Harry turned back to eye the trinkets.

"A Horcrux is something that a dark wizard would hide a portion of his soul in to attain immortality, Sirius, but I had no idea that more than one could be made," said Remus.

"How the hell did it get here, and what do you intend to do with it?" asked Sirius.

"My information is that Regulus took it from its hiding place and brought it here before he was killed for being disloyal to the Dark L-- to Voldemort. I intend to destroy it, if that meets with your approval, Black," Severus said sarcastically.

"Now see here, Snape," started Sirius, but broke off in horror as Harry stepped between them levitating a necklace onto the small table at Severus' elbow. The three men gaped at the boy for a moment.

"How do you know it's that one?" asked Remus

"What do you think you're doing," whispered Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, you aren't supposed to do magic outside of school," said Severus.

As the locket touched the table, Harry replied, "Sirius said I could do magic here because the wards prevent the Ministry from knowing. _Hiss_ says this one smells bad, like the mark did. How do we get rid of it?"

"I'm still not sure, Mr. Potter," said Severus absently studying the locket.

"What do you mean, you aren't sure," shouted Sirius, "Don't you know how to destroy it? What did you think you were going to do with it, then?"

"Sirius, please, yelling isn't going to solve anything," said Remus loudly, trying to calm Sirius down.

"It's enchanted with a piece of the bloody Dark Lord's soul inside, you can't just bloody well point a wand and shout finite incantatem at it," shouted Severus.

"Well, why not, have you tried it?" shouted Sirius fingering his wand.

"Sirius, really be reasonable," yelled Remus.

"Since when has Black ever been reasonable, Lupin, the man is a raving lunatic," stormed Severus.

"You must have some idea, perhaps an exorcism spell," Remus shouted at Severus.

"Basilisk venom was suggested but I can't get it without Harry," Severus yelled back.

Sirius' eyes widened, and he began to turn purple; he drew his wand, "I won't let you expose Harry to something like that," he bellowed.

"I don't want to expose Harry to that, why do you think I still have the rest of the bloody things," shouted Severus red faced himself.

"There haven't even been any basilisk sighting for years," yelled Remus.

**BANG**

The three men looked at Harry in surprise as dust filtered down from the ceiling in the wake of his concussion hex.

"No more yelling, I can't hear," said Harry calmly and turned back to the table with a hiss.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Remus. Harry flapped a hand in a gesture for quiet and continued to hiss at the locket, which Severus realized with dismay, was hissing back.

"Do you know a good exorcism spell, Lupin?" he whispered, aiming his wand at the now glowing locket. Lupin's wand was out now too.

"Er, Exorcizo Spiritus, with a pushing corkscrew motion," said Lupin demonstrating. "You have to really want the spirit gone."

Severus glared, of course, he wanted the spirit gone.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea," squeaked Sirius as Harry flourished his wand. Sirius raised his, prepared to cast a shield around Harry.

The locket flashed brightly, and there was a pop, then a fizzling sound, and the light winked out. Three wands raised in preparation, and nothing happened.

Harry turned from the table and grinned, "That was easy."

Sirius collapsed back into his chair, "What did you do?" he whined.

Severus prodded the locket with several detection charms then pinched the bridge of his nose, "I need a drink."

Remus stared at Harry, "That's not possible, he shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Shouldn't have known the concussion hex either, been able to change my Mark, fry Quirrell, take on a troll, or defeat Voldemort at a year old but he's Potter, live with it," snarled Severus.

"What do you mean take on a troll?" asked Sirius.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "You don't want to know, Black."

"A drink sounds good, Snape, I can't believe you had a good idea. Tizzy!" he called.

"Master be wanting something," asked the tiny elf.

"Firewhiskey," said Sirius. The elf popped away. She was back in just a moment with three tumblers, and a decanter of firewhiskey, along with a pot of chocolate, a cup, and biscuits.

They fiddled with drinks for a moment, and Harry pouted slightly when Sirius wouldn't let him have any of the firewhiskey.

"All right, I think it's time for answers," said Remus.

"I'm rather afraid that we will only have more questions," said Severus refilling his glass.

"I want to know about the troll," said Sirius.

"Hush, Sirius. Harry, can you please explain what you did to the locket?" asked Remus.

Harry looked up from his chocolate and smirked slightly, "I ended the spell on it."

Severus smirked at the frustration on Remus's face.

"I understand that, Harry, but how did you end the spell?" said Remus patiently.

"And why did you do it when you'd been told not to touch it?" said Sirius.

"I didn't touch it, Sirius. I talked to the snake. It was," his face wrinkled up in thought, "not alive really, but sort of, er, it could talk, so I talked to it. It told me that wearing it or trying to blast it would power the piece of magic inside. But that an ending spell in parseltongue would get rid of the soul fragment. It wasn't happy to have it inside. It told me that it was created to hold loved ones, not a piece of an evil wizard," said Harry.

"Loved ones?" asked Sirius.

Harry reached over to the locket and squeezed the side. It opened to reveal two tiny portraits. "Its master's loved ones," said Harry with a shrug.

"Can you asked it if it knows who these people are?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, Professor, it isn't-- well the ending spell ended it too. It told me it would but said it was okay as long as the evil bits were ended as well."

"You said you have more of those, Severus?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I have the rest of them," he answered, then turned to Harry, "Will that work on the others, Harry?"

"You can't expect him to try it again, Snape," said Sirius.

"I think it will," said Harry, "I want to try."

"Perhaps tomorrow?" asked Remus, "I could do some research tonight, there is a very good Dark Arts library here."

"Will you stay for tea, Professor?" asked Harry.

Sirius surprised them all by saying, "Yes, Snape, stay for tea. I want to hear about the troll."


	6. Coming Clean

Hindsight

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Chapter 6**

It was late, before Severus left 12 Grimmauld. He took a sober up potion while standing before the floo and idly watched Lupin levitating the drunken Black from the room. He grinned evilly as Black's head bashed the door frame, and Lupin muttered an apology. Then he floo'd home and went to bed.

Severus had explained what he knew of the troll incident during tea, with Harry adding details. Black had been alternately thrilled at the rule breaking and horrified at the danger.

Much later, after Harry had been sent to bed, the three men talked and drank late into the night, mostly about Harry. Of course, 'The Incident' had come up toward the end of their often loud discussion.

"By the Gods, Snape," Sirius roared, "you need to let it go. I wasn't trying to bloody kill you. If I really wanted you dead, I would have just cursed you. We tried for years to lure you into bloody embarrassing situations. What made you pick that one time to do something I told you to do, anyway?"

"You claim that now, but you weren't even punished for it. You could have gotten Lupin put down as well," snarled Severus trying to get the werewolf angry at Black again.

"Was your own bloody fault for potioning me," muttered Sirius staring into his cup.

"I didn't potion you, Black," said Severus, with a sneer, "you've never accepted blame for it."

"I had a date with Roberta Periwinkle, and you slipped me an impotence potion, Snape. I know it was you," Sirius said with a snarl of his own.

Remus choked on his firewhiskey and asked, "That's why she laughed every time she saw you for the next year?"

Severus stared at the two men for a moment, then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Potter, it really _was_ all Potter's fault. I knew it."

"Leave off, Snape, James didn't know anything about it," said Remus. "He swore an oath to me."

"Yes, yes, Evans brewed the bloody impotence potion to give to Potter, I heard her telling Alice about it during one of Slughorn's open brewing sessions," Severus said, a tiny grin appearing on his face.

"What? Why would Lily do that?" asked Sirius.

"Then how did Sirius get it?" asked Remus at the same time.

The grin on Severus' face grew, "Do you remember when Potter publicly asked Evans to Hogsmeade in the Great Hall, then was found in the broom closet with Ester McDermet that afternoon?"

Remus' mouth dropped open, and Sirius just nodded. They most definitely remembered the incident.

"James claimed to have been stunned and dragged in there, took him months to win Lily over," said Remus.

"But why did she give me a dose?" whined Sirius.

"You were always stealing from James' plate, Siri, you must have been collateral damage," said Remus.

Sirius stared at Severus, "I'm sorry, Snape, I misjudged you. I'm sorry I blamed you for messing with my bits," he said, with a bit of a sniff. "You know, I was punished. Remus didn't talk to me for weeks." He sniffed again and wiped at his nose. "And I spent the last Quidditch match in the hospital wing. Wasn't allowed to play."

"As I remember, one of your pranks backfired on you," snarled Severus, "that's not punishment."

"Well that's everyone was told, couldn't say it was cause Remy almost ate you, could we? I cleaned bedpans for the whole game, and we lost the cup because of it," slurred Sirius.

Remus was chuckling, "I guess that makes Lily the best marauder. She never got caught."

"Merlin, and Harry is much more like Lily than James," said Severus quietly. Remus stared at Snape and nodded. Sirius merely dropped his head on the table and snored.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Severus stepped through the floo the next morning, he was greeted by a smiling Harry Potter.

"Good morning, Professor would you like some breakfast?" asked the boy.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, some tea and toast would be appreciated. Where are your guardians this morning?" asked Severus.

"Professor Lupin is in the library, and Sirius is still sleeping. Did you bring Voldemort's nasty soul things?"

"I did," he set the carton he was carrying on the table and levitated four glass containers out on to the surface of the table. "The jars are stasis jars used for containing volatile substances. They are magic neutral on the inside and unbreakable on the outside."

Harry's serpent slid out of his sleeve drawing Severus' attention to his clothing. "I see you are much better dressed now."

Harry blushed slightly, "Yes, sir, Sirius took me shopping on the way home from the station, and we burned all of my old things. I thought I should have kept them to work in, but Sirius says Tizzy would be upset if I didn't let her do the work. Sirius said the house was much worse before he claimed it. That the old elf was insane, and that place where the wall is half gone had a picture of his mum, and she was nasty and mean. They had to take out half the wall to get rid of her, and the old elf dropped over dead. So Sirius bought Tizzy from a placement service, and she's really nice. I like her, she makes really good biscuits. Sirius says when the curse breakers are done she can clean up the ground floor. My room is brilliant, all red and gold; and the bed is just like Hogwarts; and I have my own loo even."

Severus allowed Harry to prattle on, while accepting tea from the tiny elf, and thought the boy at least sounded happy, not that it mattered in the slightest.

After some time, Remus entered the kitchen, "Oh hello, Severus, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago, Lupin," said Severus. He pulled out a small vial, "I thought I would bring along a hangover cure if you need one," he said with a neutral tone.

Remus smiled and said, "Why thank you, Severus, I have a better tolerance than some but I don't doubt that Sirius could use it, if we want to see him any time today."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, "I suppose we must." He turned to the elf, "Could you give this to your master and tell him it is a hangover cure."

"Tizzy will," cried the elf happily and popped away.

Remus eyed Severus suspiciously, "That seems rather out of character for you."

Severus smirked and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a scream from above. His smirk grew, and Harry looked wide eyed at Remus. Remus only sighed.

A short time later, footsteps thundered down the stairs; and a wild-eyed Sirius appeared in the doorway, wand in hand. "I know you did this, Snape," he snarled.

"Did what?" questioned Harry.

"That is my own blend of hangover cure, as you can tell it works quite well, your hangover is gone, is it not? However it does have that _unfortunate_ side effect," said Severus still smirking.

"He made me piss blue, lots of blue," hissed Sirius.

Harry grinned, "Brilliant! How does it work?"

Sirius' enraged face went blank for a moment, and he looked at Harry's grin, "You think it's funny?"

Harry nodded his head, "Well, it certainly surprised you, and you aren't hurt, are you? Isn't that funny?"

"Well, yes, but-" said Sirius.

"It was very funny, a prank coupled with a nice gesture, attached to a helpful potion, very funny," said Remus. "You can take a prank, can't you, Siri?"

"Of course I can. I-- thank you, Snape, for the cure. It's just – hey my head doesn't hurt anymore," said Sirius putting his wand away and sitting down at the table.

"You will want to replenish your fluids, Black, the potion attaches to the alcohol in the system and leeches it away. The rock fern combined with the alcohol causes the coloration," he added to Harry.

"Wow, will we learn that in potions?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," replied Severus.

Sirius had already drained several cups of tea and began on his breakfast. "What's this junk, then?" he mumbled through his toast nudging one of the jars.

"Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Severus dryly and then snorted when Sirius recoiled.

"Do they have to be on the breakfast table?" Sirius whined.

"I can take them in the other room," volunteered Harry.

"No," all three men said together which made Harry giggle.

Severus turned to Remus, "Did you find anything in the library, Lupin?"

"Not really, though I think, if we are going to let Harry try his thing again, perhaps a warded workroom would be a better venue than a drawing room loaded with other dark artifacts," said Remus.

"Indeed, does this mausoleum have one?" inquired Severus.

"Of course it does, Snape. The Blacks are an old family. There's one in the basement opposite the potions lab, next to the torture chamber," huffed Sirius.

"We have a torture chamber," squeaked Harry.

Sirius' eyes widened, "That's a joke, Harry, we don't really have a torture chamber."

Harry sighed, and Sirius exchanged looks with Remus.

"Why don't you finish your breakfast, Harry, and then we'll help Tizzy clean up while Sirius and the Professor go check on the Ritual room down stairs," said Remus.

"But I want to see it and the Potions lab," complained Harry.

"You will later," said Sirius after gulping down his tea. "Come on, Snape."

Severus rose and followed Black down the narrow step, just off the kitchen, to a dank, rather dark, stone corridor lined with doors. He squinted in the low light and asked, "What is all this?"

"Oh, wine cellar, cold storage," said Sirius, indicating the first two doors opposite each other. "Potions lab, store room," were the next ones followed by, "ritual room.

Severus smirked and pointed to another door, "I suppose that would be the torture chamber that you don't have?"

"I'm going to put a notice-me-not on the door until I can get it cleaned out. Harry shouldn't have to see something like that," snarled Sirius.

Severus chuckled, "He sounded rather disappointed that you didn't have one."

"Yeah, well, I don't have fond memories of the room so--" he snarled, then shrugged and cast the spell.

Severus smirked again and turned to the ritual room door.

"Better let me get that, Snape, it's keyed to family," said Sirius.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once the room was pronounce suitable, they brought down the Horcruxes, and placed the jars in the store room so they could work on one at a time. Severus and Remus chalked in a confinement pattern on the floor, in the event that one of the soul fragments manifested, it could be contained. Then Remus taught the Exorcizo Spiritus spell to Harry as Sirius had flatly refused to attempt the spell.

"If anything happens, I'm going to shield Harry," he proclaimed stubbornly.

The only trouble they had was when Harry complained that there were no snakes visible to talk to. Hiss crawled up out of Harry's shirt, and lay draped over Harry's ear and along the top of his glasses. Sirius laughed because the snake's head stuck out between Harry's eyes, and Harry kept looking cross-eyed while he talked to the snake. With Hiss there, Harry had no problem conversing with the soul fragment in each Horcrux and dispelling the enchantment.

When the last Horcrux had been dealt with, Harry rushed from the room to inspect the potions lab, and the three men looked at each other.

"Well, that was strangely anticlimactic," said Remus.

"Yes, I find that I'm worried that something has gone wrong," said Severus

"You wanted it to be hard?" questioned Sirius.

"No, but I hadn't thought that a child could defeat the darkest magic with a wave of his wand and a few hissed words. Harry is, after all, not that remarkable," said Severus.

"Hey-"

"No, Siri, I know what he means. It was too easy," said Remus.

"I think some lunch is in order," said Sirius, and he strode from the room.

Severus and Remus exchanged another look, "It was much too easy, Lupin. There is something we are missing."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry stuffed the last of the sandwich into his mouth and turned to Severus. "So, Professor, how do we get rid of the rest of him?"

"The rest of him?" asked Sirius.

"Uh uh, the part that was in Professor Quirrell," Harry told Sirius.

Severus and Remus exchanged another look. "Yes, too easy," said Severus.

"Can he regain his body without the Horcruxes?" asked Remus.

"What?" said Sirius again.

"Siri, haven't you been paying attention. Severus told us about Voldemort being disembodied and possessing Quirrell last night. Its how I got the job at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I killed Professor Quirrell," murmured Harry.

"You did not kill him, Harry," said Severus sternly, "Voldemort did."

Harry made a vague noise and kept his eyes on the table. Severus sighed in irritation.

"Wait, I thought we just got rid of him downstairs," protested Sirius.

"Really, Black, we know you are an idiot, you do not have to continue to prove it," snarled Severus.

"Hey-" Sirius protested, and Harry frowned at Severus.

"My point is the final portion of Voldemort fled Hogwarts upon the death of Quirrell. We do not know where he has gone. There is a ritual that could have been used to re-embody him if I had not already taken steps to remove a portion from access. I will need to do some research to see if there are other rituals that can be used. I'm sure there are, I just need to find them," said Severus.

"I'd be happy to help, Severus," said Remus. "What was the one you don't think can be done, now?"

"A ritual using the bones of the father. I've already removed them," said Severus dismissively.

Remus frowned, "Severus, I have a question. Just how do you know all this? The Horcruxes, obscure rituals, the whereabouts of a Basilisk that Harry could help you with?"

Severus twitched and replied stiffly, "I am a capable researcher, Lupin, I was a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks for many years, and I still have contacts among the Death Eaters."

Remus shook his head, "No, there is more to it than that. Why would you have to do more research into bringing him back if you've already done enough to take measures against one?"

"My research led me to believe that would be the most likely," said Snape with a sniff.

"So what else would have been necessary?" asked Remus.

"We don't have time for this, Lupin; we need to concentrate on—"

Remus cut him off, "You're a seer or spoke with one!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Lupin, don't be ridiculous," said Severus with sneer, as he stood to leave.

"Don't run away now, Snape, this is just getting interesting," said Sirius pulling his wand from his pocket, "I think we need some real answers."

"You know where there is a basilisk? Can I talk to it?" questioned Harry.

All three men stopped to look at Harry.

"Harry, basilisks are very dangerous," said Sirius.

"I think he wanted you to help kill it," said Remus.

"The Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts, and you can talk to it if you can find it," said Snape with a smirk toward Sirius.

"Severus!" yelled Remus. As Sirius jumped out of his chair wand raised, Severus drew his own.

**BANG!**

Once again, the three men turned to Harry. "You're all acting like children. Please don't fight," said Harry.

Sirius sank back into his chair, and Severus gave a slight bow, "As you wish, Mr. Potter."

Remus nodded and turned back to Severus, "You deflected my questions in a true Slytherin manner, but really, Severus, don't you think that the research would go faster if you shared the information? We all want to see the end of Voldemort."

Severus sank back into his chair. "The source is disturbing, and the information could be damaging to more than just me. If certain parties found out—" he trailed off with a scowl at Sirius.

"Oh, for God's sake, Snape, I can keep a secret you know," snarled Sirius.

Severus sighed, "Very well—"

"Wait, Harry, why don't you go fly in the garden," said Sirius.

"What? No, Sirius, I want to hear too," complained Harry.

"It does concern him, Black, and as far as my secrets are concerned, I would much rather tell Harry than you," said Severus in his driest tones.

"Fine," said Sirius with a pout. "I was just trying to be a good parent."

Severus snorted, and Remus hid a smile as Harry leaned over and gave Sirius a hug.

"My source is myself," said Severus with a smirk.

"Beg pardon," said Remus as Harry and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.

"Time travel. Last summer, my future self came back ten years to warn me of what was to come."

"That's the biggest load of shi- er dragon dung I've ever heard," said Sirius.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"Wait, I believe him, Siri," said Remus.

"You do?" asked Sirius.

"You do?" said Severus, then they glared at each other and Harry shouted, "jinx!"

"I do, while I think Severus would lie if it suited him, he would come up with something much more believable," said Remus.

Severus raised one eyebrow and said, "Unquestionably. My future self did not have much time. He told me about the Horcruxes, their locations, and the fact that basilisk venom was used to destroy the diary, but not how the rest were destroyed. The fact that the bones of Tom Riddle Senior, the flesh of Pettigrew, and, uh, one other item was used to re-embody Voldemort. That you, Black, were not the Potter's secret keeper. That Harry is—" he broke off.

"I'm what?" demanded Harry.

"That you are the child the prophecy spoke of, to vanquish the Dark Lord, the only one who can," said Severus softly.

"No," whispered Sirius, while Remus looked stunned.

"Is that why he came after me? Why he killed my parents?" demanded Harry. Severus nodded his head. Harry scowled and straightened his shoulders. "Well, then we better get busy and figure what I need to do to get rid of the rest of him. I'm going to the library." He hesitated a moment, "Too bad Hermione isn't here." Then he marched out of kitchen, leaving the three surprised wizards gaping behind him.

Remus cleared his throat, "Are you sure?"

Severus sighed, "Yes, I had chosen a course of action, and he told me it was wrong, and what it would lead to if I carried on as I intended."

"Like what?" asked Remus softly.

"The death of the Headmaster, the loss of my Slytherin students to Voldemort's influence, and the implication that I had, he had, made Harry's task much more difficult than needed."

"Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"No, I was warned not to tell anyone but especially not the Headmaster. I concentrated on the Horcruxes first, but there is other information that I am not sure how to reveal," said Severus.

"Tell us, maybe we can help," said Remus.

Severus snorted and raised one eyebrow in a show of doubt, but answered, "Rita Skeeter, the reporter, is an illegal animagus."

At Sirius' disgruntled look, Remus let out a laugh, "Not so special now, are you?" he taunted.

Severus ignored them and continued, "Barty Crouch junior is alive and hidden in the Crouch home, Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud who uses memory charms--" He broke off at Remus' strangled noise.

"Dumbledore told me, at the end of term, he was trying to get him to be the Defense teacher for the fall," said Remus.

"Nothing to do but watch him, I suppose," said Severus with a scowl.

"Why is Barty Jr. important?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, you were already in Azkaban when he was caught. He was one of the Death Eaters that tortured Frank and Alice. I thought he died in prison," said Remus.

"His father was set to become Minister before he was captured. He's still rather high in the Ministry. I don't know how we could--" Severus broke off suddenly when a rather devious idea occurred. With a sadistic grin, he said, "We give the information anonymously to Skeeter along with the threat of exposure if she doesn't investigate."

"Make sure she knows to inform the authorities before breaking the story," said Remus.

"How about Moody? Old Mad-Eye hates dark wizards. He was James' and my trainer, you know," Sirius chimed in. Remus and Severus nodded, and Sirius added, "This is almost like old times, planning pranks. You're not too shabby, Snape."

Severus merely rolled his eyes as they continued to plot.


	7. Birthday Pranks

Hindsight

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the gang, JKR does but since she claims to be finished with them I'm going to play with them. :)

**Chapter 7**

Birthday Pranks

Severus floo'd into the kitchen expecting to find Harry having his lunch, but when he found no sign of the boy, he went looking. He'd been away for several days and wanted to check in with Lupin on the research they were doing. He could have done it by owl but told himself that it was more secure in person. The fact that he would see Harry Potter had nothing to do with it.

He found both Lupin and Harry in the library. Harry was huddled over a one foot square box; his face screwed up in concentration. Lupin was bent over a dusty tome.

"Lupin?" Severus said softly. Lupin grinned up at him and replied, "Amazing how focused he can be, isn't it?"

"Indeed, may I ask just what it is he is focused on?" asked Severus dryly.

Lupin chuckled, "Curse breaking."

Severus caught himself just before he rolled his eyes, Black may act juvenile, but he was not going to allow himself that sort of behavior. "Elucidate please," he said with a sneer.

"The Gringotts curse breaking team was here this last week: two senior curse breakers, one Master Trainer, and three apprentices," started Lupin.

"By Merlin, that must have cost a fortune," spat Severus.

"Not really, Sirius worked out a deal of some sort. There's a lot more dark stuff in the vault, apparently. Sirius gets to pick what he wants to keep, the rest will be auctioned after the curses are removed, and the goblins get a third after the fees of the Senior Breakers are paid. The Master Trainer and apprentices, we didn't pay for. I think they would have been willing to pay us once they got a look at some of the stuff"

Severus nodded his understanding with a pointed look, wanting Lupin to get on with the story.

"Yes, well, anyway, we gathered the portable stuff together in the formal dining room, and the Master Trainer, a goblin by the name of Sharptooth, set two of the apprentices to work. The two senior breakers, followed by the third apprentice, went through the house. Can you believe that they found two of the guest bedroom doorways cursed with nightmare hexes? And," he chuckled, "you'll like this, there was an impotency hex on the doorway to Sirius' old bedroom. He hadn't been sleeping there. He'd cleaned the master bedroom and claimed it first thing simply because of the attached loo."

Severus grinned with Lupin, for a moment.

"So every time we turned around, we found Harry watching the apprentices working and listening to Sharptooth. Sirius was afraid that the goblin would be offended, but next thing we knew he'd talked Harry through setting up breaker's wards around a cursed object, and was telling him how to detect various curses, and the steps to breaking it once identified. The box Harry's playing with is a training device."

"But that is well beyond anything a first year should be able to do," protested Severus.

Lupin shrugged, "Are you going to tell him he can't do it when it's obvious he can? Sharptooth said he doesn't have the power needed for a lot of the work, but that there was nothing wrong with practicing. That he'd offer Harry a job now if he were a couple of years older. I doubt the apprentices with him liked Harry much. I kept hearing the phrase 'A child can do it' the rest of the time they were here."

Severus shook his head, smiling at the boy, as the lid popped open on the box.

"Okay, Harry, lunch time," said Lupin.

"Sure, Remus, oh hello, Professor. Look at this, it's a curse breaker's practice box. I can get it about half the time, now. Sharptooth said when I get it all the time to let him know, and he'll set it at a harder level. I think after we get rid of Voldemort I might want to be a curse breaker and explore tombs and stuff," said Harry as he led the way to the kitchen. "Of course, I like potions too, and Sirius is teaching me dueling. I'm not very good yet, but I'm learning all kinds of neat spells. Sirius said you are pretty good at dueling, could you give me some pointers sometime?"

"I would be happy to help you with dueling or potions. I do hope you are not neglecting your homework?" said Severus.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'm doing it, Remus insisted on two hours a day toward homework since I can't really help with the research. Sirius doesn't want me to read the Dark Arts books yet. He said it can wait a couple of years. But don't you think I'll need to know to beat Voldemort?"

Severus sighed, "Harry, as much as I hate to agree with Black, I think that he is correct on this matter. The Dark Arts can be very seductive. The Prophecy says that you will have a power he doesn't. He is very familiar with the Dark Arts. In a few years, you should have a basic grounding in them, but, for now, let's concentrate on alternatives, yes?"

"All right, Professor, I guess you're right but I wanted to help," said Harry reaching for the sandwiches. "So what have you been doing, is it something secret?"

"Not secret, Harry, I went to harvest some fairly rare ingredients. I go every year at this time."

"Brilliant, will you tell me about it?" asked Harry.

The rest of lunch was spent with Severus recounting his fairly boring trip to a botanical preserve in Bolivia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I've found hints, Severus, of rituals to re-embody him but nothing concrete. Most are too horrible to contemplate. I've not found a way to destroy him without first allowing him to be re-embodied. A simple banishment won't work, I'm afraid," said Lupin in the library after lunch.

"I was afraid of that. We shall have to wait until he returns, then. Albus convinced Flamel to destroy the stone, so that method is out. I removed the bones of his father which negated the original ritual. I suppose I must inquire of Albus if he's had any luck tracking the wraith. I know he had feelers out. Unfortunately, I cannot make inquiries within the Death Eater circles as I allowed Malfoy to believe I was in contact with the Dark Lord when he inhabited Quirrell's body. It is how I acquired the diary Horcrux. Perhaps an alternate," he trailed off in thought.

"I will keep looking, Severus. Perhaps we can narrow down the choice some. On another topic, you are aware that Harry may decide to seek out the basilisk this coming year?" said Lupin.

Severus sighed, "Yes, I will be keeping a close watch on the brat. I shouldn't have mentioned it, but Black-- well excuses aside, I will be keeping an eye on Lockhart as well. My information was that he is a fraud and used memory charms, but he, I, my future self was interrupted before I received all the information."

"I suppose that will have to do," said Lupin.

"Lupin, I still believe you are dangerous and dislike the idea of you endangering the students, but you would be infinitely better than that fool Lockhart. You might actually be useful in containing Harry's enthusiastic snake hunt, as well."

Lupin nodded, but said, "I do appreciate the Wolfsbane every month, Severus. Please do let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"Oh, I plan to," said Severus with sneer, "you will be making it up to me forever."

Lupin just laughed, and Severus wondered for a moment if he was losing his touch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Severus_

_Draco has been rather inconsolable about Slytherin's loss of the Quidditch cup this year. My understanding is that it was the poor performance of your seeker. Perhaps you should look to replacing him this coming year. _

_In the spirit of supporting alumni, I would like to donate a complete set of new brooms for the team. I believe that the Nimbus 2001 would be an excellent choice and aid in the team's performance._

_Please let me know if this would be agreeable._

_Lucius Malfoy_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus straightened up from the book he was looking at and glanced at his watch. "Lupin, I have a portkey to catch shortly. I believe I will be going."

Lupin stretched and said, "I should look in on Harry and his friends. They've been very quiet this morning."

"Just where is Black today?" asked Severus with a sneer.

"Wizengamot meeting. The Blacks and the Potters both have seats, and Sirius is managing them now."

Severus shuddered, "Black in government frightens me."

Lupin chuckled, "Well, yeah, but it gets him out of the house."

"Where is Harry?" asked Severus. "I should speak to him before I leave."

"The reception room two doors down on the left, he seems to have decided to claim it as a study or club room," said Lupin with a grin and turned back to his book.

Severus hesitated outside of the open door a moment then slowly stepped into the doorway. Four heads; messy black, bushy brown, red, and light brown huddled together whispering softly.

Severus had been a teacher long enough to recognize mayhem in the planning stage. He cleared his throat and watched the pre-teens jump guiltily. Longbottom paled, Weasley flushed, Granger bit at her lip, and Potter, well, Severus had seen that all too innocent expression on the elder Potter all too often.

"Mr. Potter, just what sort of mayhem are you planning?" he asked silkily.

"Nothing, Professor," Harry replied.

"Hmm, I don't think that I believe you. Is this something I should be worried about? Mass destruction in the halls of Hogwarts, possible death and dismemberment of your friends or yourself?" he asked eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no, sir," said Harry eyes widening, the other three shaking their heads as well.

"I see, not a risk to life and limb for myself, either?"

Harry smirked just a bit, "No, sir, you aren't at risk."

"Very well, I will allow you to continue in just a moment, I only wanted to leave this with you as I will be gone for the next week," said Snape smirking as well and withdrawing a book shaped package from a pocket.

"A week?" repeated Harry with a bit of dismay.

"I have a potions convention in Madrid and will be doing some research while I am gone. I wanted you to have this before I left," said Severus.

"Thank you, Professor, please be careful," said Harry politely.

Severus turned, and swept from the room, with a faint, "Carry on," drifting behind. He stopped just outside of view to listen.

"Bloody hell, I thought we were caught," said Weasley.

"We were caught. I can't believe a teacher, that teacher, encouraged you, Harry," said Granger, "he can't possibly realize that were planning a prank on your godfather.

"You never said why you wanted to prank Lord Black at your party, Harry," said Longbottom softly.

"Sirius loves pranks, but he doesn't know when to stop and can be mean about it," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Granger. Severus wondered the same thing. If Black had been pranking Harry, he'd need to talk with Lupin before leaving.

"Sirius pranked the downstairs loo the other day. He knows that the Professor uses it before tea when he's here researching with Professor Lupin. Only I went in there first, and when I lifted the lid on the toilet, well this monster jumped out," said Harry. When the other three laughed, he whined, "It wasn't funny. I had to go pretty bad. That's the only reason I went in there in the first place, and then, well, I didn't have to go anymore but I had to change my clothes. Sirius has to pay!"

Severus smothered a laugh. Black had no idea what he was in for.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ah, Severus, how was your conference?" asked Dumbledore at breakfast.

"Very entertaining, Verecime and Pontificus dueled over the uses of bloodwort and Madam Sodaca attempted to poison me again," replied Severus.

"I do wish I could spare the time to attend one year, it sounds like so much fun," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling.

"I also heard Vladimir had quite a few unicorn parts. Several unicorns were found dead in those forests of his. Something has been attacking them and draining their blood," said Severus.

Dumbledore turned thoughtful, "I expect that Voldemort has acquired a new host then and will soon attempt to return to Britain. Well done, Severus."

Severus bowed slightly, "I shall of course keep my ears open."

"Of course, tell me have you heard anything from other sources?" asked the Headmaster.

Severus snorted, "The only thing on Lucius' mind is buying his son's way onto the Quidditch team."

Dumbledore frowned, "Well that is strictly up to you; however you need to handle it to keep those lines of communication open. Well, I must be going, paperwork waits for no man."

Severus sneered at the man's back as he walked away. Lines of communications indeed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Lucius_

_Thank you for the offer of team brooms. I look forward to house wide tryouts for all the positions. Being able to mount even the students who cannot afford their own brooms on such excellent models will allow us to field the best of players and take back the cup._

_Would you like the donation to be anonymous so as to avoid any appearance of impropriety should Draco's skills earn him a place on the team?_

_Severus _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That afternoon, Severus floo'd to Grimmauld Place. He passed a neon green Black nursing a cup of coffee with a nod, barely suppressing his amused laugh. In the library, he greeted Lupin. "I couldn't help but notice Black's color seems off today," he said the corners of his mouth twitching.

Lupin sighed, "Is he green again?"

"Brightly," said Severus with a smirk, "a prank gone wrong?"

"Harry, I think. It's been happening with alarming regularity since his birthday party three days ago. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"I might have noticed some plotting," said Severus.

"You didn't help?" asked Lupin dryly.

"No, I wasn't asked to help," said Severus.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Lupin. When he returned, he had Harry with him.

"Hi, Professor, welcome back. Did you have fun?" greeted Harry.

"Harry," Lupin interrupted, "Sirius is green again. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

Black entered the room as well and whined, "What did I ever do to you to deserve this, Harry?"

The boy's face took on a stubborn look. "Sirius, you pranked the downstairs loo and caught me. It was mean."

"I wasn't trying for you, Harry," said Black with a glare at Severus.

"No, you were trying for my friend, Professor Snape. He's been nice to you, and you tried to be mean," said Harry.

"If he put you up to this-" started Black.

"You like pranks, Sirius, I only did something I thought you'd enjoy," answered Harry sweetly. Black sighed and sank into a chair with a very rude sound. Black grimaced again.

"What about that sound?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "The jinx is on the seat of your pants, not the chairs. I didn't realize that you didn't change them every day."

Lupin dropped his head into his hands with a groan, and Severus shook his head. "Beaten by a twelve year old, Black, you should be ashamed."

Black pouted, while Lupin snickered slightly and said, "But don't you think he's suffered enough now, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I put the color change potion in the whiskey decanter; if he'd stop drinking, he'd stop turning green. He was green by eleven on the day of my party. That can't be good."

Black blinked, and Lupin's expression changed rapidly.

"Did you know he was drinking that much?" asked Severus.

Lupin shook his head, but Harry nodded, "I don't like the smell, it scares me."

Severus' eyes narrowed, "Why does it scare you, Harry?"

Harry looked away, "Uncle Vernon gets really mean when he drinks. It's best to disappear then."

Severus and Lupin both looked at Black who cringed and then said, "Dump the whiskey. I'm going to go shower and change and-- and then we'll have a long talk, Harry, all right? I don't want you to ever be scared of me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Severus_

_While it is certainly laudable to open all the positions to try outs, Draco has his heart set on playing Seeker this coming year. I am sure that someone of his skills and talent will gain the position._

_I will have the brooms delivered by September 1st_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus crumpled the parchment and pulled out his quill.

_Lucius_

_I look forward to seeing Draco compete with the other members of the house. I am sure we will field only the most competent. I will suggest that each prospective player try for a variety of spots. I'm sure with Draco's talent he could easily play chaser as well._

_Severus_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus poked his head into the small receiving room Harry had claimed for his own and observed the boy pouring over a large tome. He quietly walked up and peered down at the book over the boy's shoulder. A lurid drawing of a basilisk gazed up at him, and he cleared his throat.

Harry slammed the book shut and looked up.

"Hello, Professor, I didn't know you were coming over today."

Severus smiled faintly, "I did not plan to until I received this in the mail today. Would you mind opening it for me?" He held up an envelope.

Harry looked at the letter and asked, "Is this another parseltongue one, sir? You never did explain the last time." Severus merely nodded.

Harry hissed at the letter which unsealed. Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, "I don't see your snake, Harry. I thought you had to see a snake to speak parseltongue."

"I did at first, but I've been talking to _Hiss_ and figured out the trick to it. I just have to concentrate on a snake not actually see one anymore," said Harry with a smile.

"That is excellent," said Snape, a hint of pride in his voice, as he tucked the now unsealed letter into his pocket. "Did you want to hear about this spell?"

"Yes, please," said Harry.

"Voldemort taught all of the Death Eaters the enchantment so that we could send secure messages. The only way to open one is by parseltongue or by touching it to the Dark Mark. Since I no longer wear the Mark, I must ask you to open each letter," said Severus.

Harry nodded in understanding and asked, "So do you think it's good news, or bad news, or just an old mate saying hello?"

"I believe it is from someone who gives me information on Lucius Malfoy's intrigues in the Death Eaters' social circles since I am not included in such things. I usually receive updates from him every three to six months. I will read it after we've finished speaking," answered Severus relaxing back into his chair and eying Harry.

Harry glanced away down at the book in front of him and then back up at the professor.

"What else did you want to talk about, sir?" he asked.

"Did you read the book I gave you just before your birthday?" asked Severus deciding on an alternate tactic.

Harry blinked and slowly nodded the said, "Uhuh, yeah, it was sort of boring though, and I didn't understand all of it."

Severus nodded as well, "I didn't expect you to. The art of Occlumency is well beyond what is considered appropriate for your age, but I thought perhaps making a start on it might be worth the time. If you'd like, I would be willing to teach it to you this coming term. Even if you cannot master it, the practice will allow you to sense someone trying to probe your thoughts."

Harry smiled, "I'd like that, Professor. I like spending time with you."

The corners of Severus' mouth tipped up and he said, "I do not mind spending time with you either, Harry. However, I believe that I must ask you about your research as well." He indicated the book on the table.

"Oh, I--" started Harry.

Severus held up a hand to forestall the torrent of excuses that was sure to come. He slid out of the chair onto one knee and placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I will not tell you that you cannot look for the snake. I will request that if -- when you find the entrance to the chamber, you tell me and allow me to accompany you. Mr. Potter -- Harry, this," he pulled up his left sleeve exposing the Mark there, "binds us together, please allow me to help you, to protect you in this adventure, and I promise I won't try to stop you."

Harry laid a small hand over the Mark. "That's not fair, Professor. You don't owe me anything, but I'll promise you can help. I don't want to kill the basilisk, though."

Severus' eyes gleamed as he patted Harry's hand, then drew himself back into his chair, and pushed down his sleeve. Emotional blackmail it might be, but Harry Potter wouldn't be eaten by a bloody big snake if he had anything to say about it.

AN: Please remember that we are seeing this story from Severus' point of view only. I also realize that Severus is out of character but he is changing and growing up just as much as Harry. This story was conceptualized prior to Deathly Hallows and will contain no spoilers to said book. It's strictly AU from here on out although I may not be able to resist letting Snape knock Lockhart on his butt at the dueling club :) Thanks for everyone for all the lovely reviews.


	8. Back to School

Hindsight

By Loralee

beta by skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 8**

Severus wondered if Wills timed his letter with malicious intent. Severus always paid Wills for the information he received and that forced him, this time, to make the trip to Gringotts when the Alley was packed with brats and their parents.

Severus reflected on the information;

_Snape_

_Malfoy had one of his gatherings. He called it a father-son banquet this time, and all the sons of Hogwarts age were invited. I am very glad my children are still too young. I don't doubt you will have to deal with some nightmares in the Slytherin dorms this year as the entertainment was of the special kind Malfoy enjoys._

_Malfoy is planning a trip during the middle of September; he has heard of some dark artifact in Eastern Europe and was bragging that he intended to acquire it as an offering to the Dark Lord upon His return. _

_I personally have enjoyed the past decade in relative peace. If my fortunes were not tied so tightly to Malfoy's, I believe I would cease attending his gatherings._

_Once the boys had gone, and Malfoy was in his cups, he was bemoaning the fact that he thought you were going to usurp his place at the Lord's right hand. Do you have any idea what he was going on about? The rest seemed just as confused as I._

_Macnair was bragging that he'd made a new friend in the Ministry a woman, by the name of Edgecombe, in the floo office. She is in need of money, and Macnair offered to vouch for her to Malfoy. They were gleefully speculating on how far she might go to secure her loan or possibly an outright gift._

_I have acquired several texts that you may be interested in. I've enclosed the list and cost of each._

_Wills_

So a trip to the bank to pay for dark arts potion books and information had to happen on the busiest shopping day of the year.

A short time later, Severus felt that the day hadn't been totally wasted. He'd paused just outside of Flourish and Blotts where a crowd had gathered, and glanced at the window where the sign proclaimed a Gilderoy Lockhart book signing and past the sign into the shop just in time to see Arthur Weasley fling himself at Lucius Malfoy and dozens of books go flying in the tangle of arms and legs. A chuckle from beside him announced the presence of Sirius Black watching as Hagrid waded in and separated the fighting pair. They exchanged amused looks as Malfoy, sporting a black eye, stalked from the bookstore.

"Glad he didn't notice me," said Black, "he's been trying to invite me over for a 'family' gathering so he can meet Harry. I don't really want anything to do with him." He eyed Severus for a moment, "He seems to think I owe him something for supporting my petition for Harry's guardianship. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Snape?"

Severus raised one eyebrow and smirked at Black, "I might. Remind me, and I'll tell you the story the next time I'm over. You may find it amusing."

"Sirius," said Harry coming up to them. "Mr. Weasley got into a fight with Draco Malfoy's dad; he said nasty things about the Weasleys. Oh hello, Professor, how are you today?"

"Quite well, Mr. Potter, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way," he said with a slight tilt of his head as he started for the bank once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus swept into the first potions class of the year, Slytherin and Gryffindor second years, to find four of his students missing. As he frowned, the four came through the door, and the Slytherins' laughter rang in the classroom.

Severus scowled at the four slime covered Gryffindors, "Potter, Longbottom, Weasley and Granger, so glad you could join us. Is this some new fashion statement?" he inquired.

"No, sir, Peeves delayed us, and someone must have given him water balloons that he filled with something disgusting," said Harry factually.

Severus sniffed and whipped out his wand, vanishing the slime and casting a freshening charm. "Two points from each of you for being late. Now take your seats, so that we may get started."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come," called Severus when a knock came on his office door. He supposed that it was a Prefect come to tell him of a weepy first year with homesickness but was surprised when Marcus Flint, Captain of the Quidditch team, entered with the rest of the remaining previous year's team. "Gentlemen?"

"Excuse me, sir, but we wanted to ask about Quidditch," said Flint. Severus frowned as he noticed how pale Higgs was, and said, "Go on."

"Well, sir, Malfoy's been bragging that his Father bought new brooms for the team; he told Higgs that he'd be taking his spot at seeker this year. When I told him to shut up, he, Malfoy, said that I needed to listen to him or I might find my spot being replaced as well," said Flint with some anger.

"So you came to find out from me if what Mr. Malfoy claims is true," said Severus with a nod. The group nodded, and Flint said, "Yes, sir."

"Good, it is true that we have seven new Nimbus 2001 brooms for use by the Slytherin quidditch team. Mr. Lucius Malfoy is our benefactor. However my agreement was for open Quidditch trials, not for giving young Malfoy a place on the team. What I'd like is to throw open the try-outs house wide so we may field the best team this year. I see no need to throw away an advantage of top of the line brooms on mediocre players." Flint looked eager, and the rest of the boys were nodding as well, so he continued. "If we have enough, it may be worthwhile to field a full reserve squad as well, to aid in practice and give upcoming younger players some experience before they are needed."

"I understand, Professor, thank you," said Flint.

"As for young Malfoy, I'm afraid that you will have to deal with his mouth, Mr. Flint. Perhaps the seventh year Prefects will aid you in this endeavor. He needs to learn his place, after all," said Severus with a small smirk.

"Sir isn't Mr. Malfoy on the Board of Governors?" inquired Flint in surprise.

"He is," agreed Severus, "as are the parent or grandparent of two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, a Gryffindor and two other Slytherins." He saw the look of comprehension cross Flint's face and nodded. "If that's all, gentlemen?"

As they murmured their thanks and left, Severus sat back in satisfaction if – when Lucius complained, he'd simply explain that Draco had no tact. A pitiful lack in a Slytherin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was not surprised that weekend when Harry knocked on his door. The boy threw himself into a chair with a sigh.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" he inquired, pouring a cup of chocolate.

"I hate that Lockhart git," said Harry sullenly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Oh, may I ask as to what Professor Lockhart had done to deserve your enmity?"

Harry's brows drew together, and he asked, "My what?"

Severus smiled slightly, "Your anger, why do you hate him, Harry?"

"We had a test all about him, and he set pixies loose in class then ran away. He wants to give me advice about fame, and he keeps touching me," said Harry spitefully.

Severus sat up and asked sharply, "What do you mean touching you?"

Harry blinked and then scrunched his face in disgust, "Ew, not like that. He put his arm around me for a picture in Diagon Alley, and then he did it again the other day so that Creevey kid could take one."

Severus relaxed slightly with a sigh, "Have you considered complaining to your Head of House?"

Harry shrugged, "What could she do about it?"

"Perhaps nothing with one complaint, but if enough students complain, then she will have a reason to approach the Headmaster," he shrugged one shoulder, "sometimes nothing can be done, but if no one complains, then you are assured of nothing being done."

Harry nodded slowly with a thoughtful expression. "I think I understand what you mean, Professor, thank you."

"Other than that, how has the rest of your week been?" Severus asked.

Harry smirked suddenly and asked, "Have you ever noticed how many pictures of snakes there are in the castle?"

Severus' eyes narrowed, and he said, "There are several in the Slytherin common room. Can you speak with these snakes?"

Harry nodded, and his smirk changed to a grin. "I can talk to the ones in the small hall just off the main one by Gryffindor. There aren't any other portraits there to see me."

"A wise choice. Are you going to tell me what they had to say?"

Harry giggled slightly and shook his head. "Not yet, Professor."

"Very well, let's discuss Occlumency then," said Severus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Severus received more post from Wills, sooner than he was expecting, he was glad it was a day when Harry had Potions, and he could ask the boy to stay after class. He decided to look into a way that they could contact each other in an emergency without having to hunt through the castle. He didn't want to take the chance that Harry would go snake hunting without him, promise or no.

_Snape_

_Malfoy ordered me to procure several rare and expensive ingredients as soon as possible. He claims that he is in contact with the Dark Lord. I want no part of the Dark Lord so have decided to take the money and run. By the time you receive this, I will have left the country. I had hoped that he was gone for good. I am unsure if Malfoy was merely posturing or was telling the truth for once. Perhaps the ingredients will tell you something of what he is planning. I've enclosed the list._

_Malfoy also informed me that you have turned against the Dark Lord. He says you are to be killed at the first revel following the Dark Lord's return. I know he spoke to Macnair and Nott as well, but said that we were to act normally with you for now. If you truly have turned, take heed and run. _

_I don't know if he will be able to find me or even kill me through the Mark, but I have a family to think of, and I intend to get them as far away as possible in the hopes that, even if I die, they will be safe._

_If this information is of use to you, please forward payment to my Gringotts account in the usual manner. The goblins will forward it on. Don't look for me._

_Wills_

Severus paled when he read the letter. It was very bad news. He needed to warn Harry not to trust the children of the Death Eaters, and he needed to see Lupin as soon as possible; they needed to decide if and what to tell Albus. He started looking over the list of ingredients hoping to be able to deduce the ritual that Lucius might use. The war, it seemed, was about to begin again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I don't doubt that your informant believes his information, but I can't believe that a man like Lucius Malfoy would allow himself to be possessed as Quirrell did, Severus. I think it more likely that Lucius was playing some game with the remaining Death Eaters. I cannot think of any rituals that might need these ingredients," said Dumbledore.

Severus gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath,and then spoke with rigid control, "Headmaster, I will not respond to any summons, be it from the Dark Lord or Malfoy. You may not value my life, but I do."

Dumbledore smiled gently and said chidingly, "Now, Severus, of course I value your life, I just don't believe that you are in any danger at this time. Voldemort is a powerless wraith."

"We should take steps to monitor the Death Eaters, and especially, Malfoy's actions more closely," said Severus angrily.

"I can do nothing at this time. We must wait until Voldemort has regained a body, Severus," then he peered over his glasses, and the twinkle left his eyes. "I don't believe I should have to tell you not to share this information with anyone else," he said.

Severus nodded jerkily and stomped out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus sat with Lupin discussing possible rituals, the list of ingredients had narrowed some of the possibilities, when Black walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Severus bluntly as he threw himself into a chair.

"I could almost wish you were still teaching, Lupin. Dangerous as you are, I wouldn't have to put up with Black, then, to have a civilized conversation," said Severus acidly.

"He brought my potion and some important information. Sirius, you could, at the very least, try to be polite," said Lupin tiredly.

Black grimaced and asked, "So how's that Lockhart ponce working out?"

Severus rolled his eyes and began to relate what he knew of the pixie incidents.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus carried the lightened carton of vials for the infirmary up the spiral staircase. Few students knew of the hidden way. The spiral stairs went from the lowest dungeon all the way to the seventh floor and was mostly used by the staff. At the main level, Severus paused and looked upward unsure of what he had heard. With a sigh, he climbed the next flight to the second floor to investigate. The landing there was very small and had one small corridor, more an alcove than hall, leading off it that dead-ended in only five feet at a bricked over doorway. Severus heard the small hissing sound again and peered around the corner to find Harry Potter standing in front of a picture.

"Mr. Potter?" he questioned, one eyebrow rising.

Harry looked up and grinned cheekily, "Hello, Professor."

"What are you doing?" asked Severus.

"Just taking a short cut, sir," Harry said, "and I really should be getting along to dinner."

Then the boy turned directly away from the painting, at a right angle to the bricked over doorway, and walked through the wall.

Severus frowned, first at the apparently not so solid wall and then at the picture. It was of a small black haired boy in knee pants and tunic shirt with bare feet and a black robe wadded up under his head, napping on the grassy verge of a pond. A unicorn grazed in the background. As he watched the portrait, there was a slight movement of grass; and Severus thought he saw the tail of a serpent disappear.

He turned back to the wall and put out a hand. With a bit of pressure, it started to pass through. Severus stepped through the illusion to find himself in a niche behind a suit of armor on the second floor. He looked carefully, and identified his position, and then turned to re-enter the stairwell only to find a now quite solid wall. Severus scowled and reminded himself to ask the boy the secret. Not to mention how a second year had found it when even he wasn't aware that exit was there.

He had to take the long way around to the main staircase and down to the infirmary, scowling all the way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry lounged back into the chair; cup of chocolate in one hand, the other stroking the viper on his lap. "She says the white mice are tastier than the gray ones, Professor, and she wants to know when you are going to find her a mate."

Severus rolled his eyes, as if one viper was not enough. "I hadn't thought about a mate. Perhaps she would be happier at Grimmauld Place with your godfather to cater to her whims."

Harry shook his head. "No, she likes you, besides Sirius is scared of her. I could take her back to the dorm if you want," he offered.

Severus grinned at the thought of tormenting Black with snakes and then shook his head as the rest of the comment registered. "I do not think that would be a good idea. Vipers are not on the approved list of pets and familiars. Besides which, do you not have an owl?"

"Yeah, and owls eat snakes. Hedwig doesn't come to the dorm though."

"She must stay in the lab, Harry," said Severus sternly.

"Okay, it was just a thought. I'd probably get caught talking to her anyway," he added as she wound her way up his arm to rub her head against his cheek.

Severus shuddered slightly and changed the subject, "Are you looking forward to the Halloween feast next week?"

Harry sighed, "I promised Sir Nicholas I'd go to his death day party. I didn't know it was the same time as the feast. Hermione says it wouldn't be polite to change my mind now."

Severus smirked, "She is correct, but perhaps you won't have to stay long."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was on his way back to his quarters from dinner when he found Minerva and Binns in the corridor. He was quite willing to ignore them when Minerva motioned for him to stop. He really didn't want to listen to Binns' drivel this evening as he had a new Potions Quarterly in his rooms.

"— so I gave them a detention with their Heads of House," Binns was saying.

"I appreciate that, Professor, but are you sure you have the names right? I don't recall any boys with the names Pinkness and Rafferty in my house," said Minerva with a sigh.

Severus smirked to himself, Binns had given several detentions over the years to his Slytherins, and never had one of the miscreants approached him to serve the detentions.

"I'm quite sure who they were, Minerva, Gryffindors; Pinkness and Rafferty, Slytherins; Flacker, Goon, and Beasley," said Binns in mild disapproval.

Severus had very little warning of what was to happen next. He was facing the intersection of the next corridor and heard the cackling of Peeves and the sound of running feet. He had a brief moment's thought of being able to take points for running when Peeves swooped around the corner and through him leaving him with a shiver down his spine. The two slime covered figures rounded the corner as well and shouted an incantation.

The spell splashed harmlessly across Severus' chest right where Peeves had dashed through him. The second spell hit Binns in the back, where he stood next to Minerva. A look of surprise crossed the ghostly face as he said, "Oh, look at the lig--" before he shimmered and disappeared with a faint pop like a soap bubble.

Severus blinked once and heard Minerva say, "Oh, bloody hell!" next to him. He watched as the two slime covered boys, Potter and Longbottom he discovered, paled and Potter said, "Oops." He tried, tried hard to suppress it but within moments had burst out laughing as Peeves, from behind him, began to screech, "Murder, murder most foul!" as he flew on down the corridor.

Minerva found her wits and said, "In all my years, Potter, Longbottom, 50 points each and a week's detentions. There is no magic to be done in the Halls," then she turned on him, "Really, Severus, this is no laughing matter." He laughed harder as he wondered whether she was taking or giving the points.

He thought he had the laughter under control until he glanced at the abashed look on Harry's face, and the chuckles began again. Minerva was correct though, it wasn't funny at all, but dear gods he couldn't wait to share the looks on those faces with Lupin and--. He stopped that train of thought, sobered that he wished to spend time with that pair.

Minerva was now leading them to the Headmaster's office, the boys trailing her and Harry whispering furiously at Longbottom. Severus wasn't looking forward to answering the questions he knew would be coming when the old man managed to find out that he had helped teach Harry that spell.

The Headmaster twinkled merrily at them when they entered the office, then used his wand to vanish the slime covering the boys. Severus leaned against the mantel while the others took seats.

"Ah, company, would you like a lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore.

Longbottom brightened slightly, and made to accept before he caught sight of his Head of House's face, and subsided with a small shake of his head never meeting Dumbledore's eyes, Severus noticed. He glanced at Harry. He wasn't meeting the Headmaster's eyes either. Severus nodded to himself, while ostentatiously the actions of small boys feeling guilty, Severus felt that Harry had actually learned and apparently shared at least one of the lessons of good mental defense.

"Now," said Dumbledore pulling Severus out of his musing, "who would like to tell me why we are here?"

Minerva opened her mouth, but Harry interrupted. "It's my fault, Professor. Someone gave Peeve water balloons, but he's been putting that slime stuff in them, and this was the second time he got us. I only intended to teach him a lesson. I never thought that Professor Binns might be in that hall, I -- we never see him anywhere but his class room."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and held up a hand to stop the flow of words from Harry. Severus smothered another chuckle at the thought that the old man truly had no clue what the boy was talking about, even though he was acting like he did.

"Minerva?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Apparently Potter and Longbottom exorcised Professor Binns," said Minerva dryly. Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling, and he straightened slightly in his chair.

"I beg your pardon, Minerva, but do you mean Professor Binns is gone?" he asked.

Minerva nodded, and Severus smirked and added, "Popped like a soap bubble."

Dumbledore turned on Harry, "Mr. Potter, am I to understand that you've been using dark magic?"

Severus blinked at the old man wondering just how he could jump to such a conclusion, and Minerva drew in a startled breath.

Harry frowned at the Headmaster and said clearly, "No sir, the spell was Exorcize Spiritus. That's not dark at all. Really, it's one of the lightest spells. I did my research this summer, Professor. It wouldn't have hurt Peeves as poltergeists are a bit different than regular ghosts. It would have just made him unable to manifest for awhile since he is made of other peoples' emotions instead of a human soul that hasn't moved on."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly, "Just what sort of research were you doing, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes dropped, and he said softly, "I was researching a way to stop Voldemort if he is ever in someone else's body again, sir. I don't want to have to kill someone else like Professor Quirrell."

Severus could see the surprise in Dumbledore's face at this.

"Harry, my boy, Professor Quirrell's death was not your fault. You are only a child, perhaps you should let others worry about Voldemort for now?" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded slightly and continued to stare at the floor.

"Headmaster, I've already taken fifty points and given each boy detentions with myself. I believe that is enough punishment for this incident?" Minerva said softly.

Dumbledore eyed Severus momentarily as if to ask if he would object. He merely shrugged.

"Very well, why don't you boys run along then, and, Mr. Potter, I trust I don't have to tell you not to use that spell again. I don't want to lose more ghosts," said Dumbledore.

The boys hustled out of the office, and Severus wished he could go with them, instead he moved over to the sideboard and took the decanter and three glasses out of the cupboard. He sat them on the desk and poured; then threw himself into one of the chairs and allowed a grin to creep onto his face.

Dumbledore frowned at him and said, "You seem very cheery, Severus."

The grin changed to a smirk, and he said, "I heard Minerva swear in front of students."

Minerva blushed, and Dumbledore chuckled out an, "oh, my dear," at her. Then he sobered and asked, "So, do either of you have any suggestions for a new History teacher?"


	9. An Eventful Term

Hindsight

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Many thanks to Skeptic7 for grammar help.

**Chapter 9**

Severus was unsurprised to find Harry loitering in the corridor under his cloak when he returned from the Headmaster's office.

"You didn't tell did you?" he demanded.

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Tell what to whom, Mr. Potter?"

Harry huffed, "The Headmaster, that it wasn't my spell that did it?"

Severus crossed his arms, and stared down at the boy, "No, I didn't tell, but I am curious as to why you claimed the credit?"

"Credit!" exclaimed Harry, "Don't you mean blame? It was my fault after all, I taught the spell to Neville."

"Weasley and Granger, as well, I presume," said Severus dryly.

Harry shrugged slightly, "Peeves slimed all of us, and Hermione has to know everything. Nev worries that he's not good enough, but I was afraid he be in really bad trouble."

"So you'd take the trouble even if it got you expelled?"

"Sure, it wouldn't though," Harry shrugged and a sneer appeared on his face, "I'm the bloody boy-who-lived, I'd have to do something pretty bad to get into real trouble, wouldn't I? Merlin I hate that!"

Severus frowned, "Using your fame?"

Harry sighed, "Professor, do you think I don't already know what they say about me? Do you know what some of those books wrote about me? It's like I'm the second coming of Merlin or something. First thing Ron asked was to see my scar, and Hermione told me she'd read all about me. I made her show me," he shook his head, "The whole world's mental. Neville didn't though, he treated me normal from the first. So yeah, I'll use my fame and take the blame for him, he's my friend."

Severus nodded and swallowed a lump at hearing that because Harry had referred to him the same way on several occasions. He shook off the emotion.

"I understand, but do you know where your spell hit?" he asked.

Harry paled and nodded. "I could have killed you if it had been a destructive spell," he whispered.

Severus nodded and said, "You must be absolutely sure of your target before you cast. Please impress this upon Mr. Longbottom as well."

"Yes, sir, I won't take that kind of chance again, I swear," he said.

"I'm quite sure you won't," agreed Severus. Then he allowed a small smile, and added, "It was however a very good shot. If I hadn't been standing there, I am quite sure you would have nailed Peeves. Now you'd best hurry, or you will be late to your detention."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Master Snape," rumbled the voice from behind him.

Severus turned to find the Baron floating down the corridor.

"Baron, something I can do for you?" he asked politely.

"Information, please, Master Snape. Peeves has been making accusations, and I cannot find Binns," rumbled the ghost.

"Ah, yes, Binns has moved on," said Severus.

"This Potter boy is the cause?"

"Peeves pranked Mr. Potter and several others, Potter and Longbottom were seeking retribution, when Binns got in the way and was sent on. It's my understanding that the spell would not have done Peeves permanent damage. Both boys have been docked points, and given detention by their Head of House."

"Ah, and the spell?" inquired the ghost.

"The incantation is Exorcizo Spiritus, I believe," answered Severus, wondering if he were going to have to worry about ghosts seeking vengeance against the boy.

The Baron nodded his head and a rare smile crossed his face, "It is well then. A light spell with no ill will, it speeds a spirit to one's rightful reward is all. I will clamp down on Peeves, and let the rest know it was Peeves' fault not that of Potter and his friend."

Severus bowed, and the ghost floated off the way he'd come.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus huffed in annoyance when the knock sounded on his lab door. He placed a stasis charm on the potion, and threw open the door. Then glared at the two standing outside it.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"To thank you for recommending me, and get the story of what really happened," said Remus.

"I didn't, I merely didn't object when your name came up. Although if you really wanted to thank me, you wouldn't have brought him with you," said Severus still annoyed by the interruption, "and don't touch that."

Black grimaced at the potion, then said, "We're a package deal, Snape."

Severus smirked and asked, "So you'll be taking married quarters, then. I suppose congratulations are in order."

Black turned red, and started sputtering denials as Remus chuckled, "You left yourself wide open for that one, Sirius." Then he turned to Severus, "Actually Sirius is here for a conference with Dumbledore about Harry. The Headmaster has been called to the Ministry though, and we thought we might get the details from you first."

Severus nodded and said, "Come along then, we can speak in my office." He gestured them out, and his wand hand twitched as he realized Black was grumbling about 'dung bombs livening the place up'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The school was buzzing that evening at dinner with the news that Professor Lupin was back and would be teaching History. Everyone had really liked him the previous year, when he took over for Quirrel after he disappeared during the yule holiday.

Severus sat at the head table, and perused the late edition of the Prophet. Skeeter had finally come through, and both Barty Crouch Junior and Senior had been arrested. One more item that could be checked off his list. Now if they could only discover a way to actually destroy the Dark Lord.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was leaving the Great Hall, after the Halloween feast, following a group of boisterous Gryffindors. He broke up the shoving match they were having, and sent the majority on their way.

"A moment, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry stared up at him as Weasley, Granger and Longbottom hovered just out of earshot.

"I had thought I wouldn't see you this evening as you had other plans," said Snape, lifting an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Oh," the boy shrugged, "Sir Nickolas uninvited me. He was afraid I'd scare off his guests. Though he said I could come, if I helped him get rid of some headless ghost that won't let him in the hunt. I told him the Headmaster wouldn't let me."

"Very well, you may go," he said, smothering the urge to laugh.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus came face to face with Lockhart as he entered the staff room. "Ah, Severus, the Headmaster informed me that you have an interest in dueling and would be happy to help me with the dueling club I'm starting."

Severus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say he most certainly would not, when Lockhart started talking again.

"Oh, don't thank me, it's the least I can do to give you a bit of experience, and I promise I'll take it easy on you. Now I must be off. I have fan mail I simply cannot put off dealing with any longer."

He slipped out the door, and was gone before Severus could object. Severus glowered at the tittering teachers in the room.

"Headmaster," he protested to the man who'd just risen, "how could you tell that man I'd help him?"

"Severus, someone has to keep an eye on the Slytherins that attend, who better that their head of house?" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling as he exited the room.

Severus slumped into a chair as he watched the old man exiting the room.

Next to him, Remus snickered, "Remember you can't kill him, either."

Severus sneered at him, "Which one? Dumbledore or that imbecile Lockhart?"

"Neither, Severus," said McGonagall, not even trying to hide her laughter.

"And what will you be doing while I'm being tormented?" ask Severus.

"Albus has give us," she gestured to the rest of the staff, "the night off, since he believes most of the students will attend the meeting."

Severus' jaw dropped, "He must be mad," then he suddenly smirked and chuckled.

Remus asked, "What could you possibly be thinking?"

A slow, evil smile spread across the potion master's face, and he said, "That fool said he would take it easy on me. He didn't say anything about me taking it easy on him, nor did the Headmaster say anything about being nice."

Remus let out a laugh, and McGonagall said, "Oh, dear."

"I believe I may have to attend this function, Professor," said Flitwick with a chuckle. "After all, I've been asking the Headmaster for permission to start a dueling club for the upper years for sometime. I might learn something."

"I suppose that I should attend to keep my Gryffindors in line as well," said McGonagall slowly.

Remus shrugged, "I just want to see you kick his arse."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus looked out over the sea of students gathered in the Great Hall for Lockhart's farce of a dueling club. He noticed with relief that Lupin and several other teachers were there. He could not allow himself to disable Lockhart, if he had to entertain the brats alone.

Lockhart was assuring the students that he wouldn't hurt their potions master, and Severus turned to glare at the preening fop.

On three, Severus whipped his wand around and incanted "Expelliarmus," with a bit more force than necessary. The spell connected, and Lockhart went flying backward off the platform with a dawning look of horror to crash into the wall and slide down into a heap. He didn't move.

Severus strode to the edge of the platform to smirk down at the fallen Lockhart, hearing the whispering of the students.

Remus Lupin stepped over to the fallen man, and checked him, "He's out cold. Weasley, you're a Prefect, please take Professor Lockhart to the infirmary," as he conjured a stretcher, and levitated Lockhart on to it.

Severus turned to the students and said, "Unfortunately as Professor Lockhart is indisposed, perhaps Professor Lupin would be willing to aide me in a demonstration of a true duel."

He glanced around and found Flitwick, "Professor Flitwick would you care to referee?"

"I'd be delighted," exclaimed the small man.

"Professor Flitwick is, of course, a world renown dueling champion," Severus told the students, who clapped excitedly for the tiny Professor.

Flitwick took the center of the stage, and began a small lecture on dueling. "I'm not sure how much Professor Lockhart has covered about dueling, but this will be a class one duel. That is three minutes or to disarmament, all spells must be verbalized, no dark arts or permanent disabling spells, and certainly no unforgivables. This would be the most common type of duel seen on the professional circuit." He waved his wand in a complicated pattern for a moment and a slight shimmer flowed around the platform as he placed a spectator shield then he turned to Severus and Remus. "Gentlemen, on three."

They took positions, Severus sneering at Remus, and Remus grinning broadly back. They both bowed, and on three, the spells began to flash like fireworks, splashing off personal shields, or harmlessly into the spectator shield around the platform, as the two men ducked and dodged, seeming to almost be dancing with each other.

Severus was surprised by the whistle, and the call of time. He found he'd been enjoying himself, and schooled his features to a neutral sneer as he advanced to shake hands with Lupin.

Flitwick, with the help of the rest of the teachers, continued the session.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Minerva had just finished adding the brandy to the teapot in the staff room after the dueling club, when Dumbledore entered.

"Severus, there you are. I'm very disappointed that you spoiled the dueling club meeting by putting Gilderoy in the hospital wing," said Albus.

"I believe it was far from spoiled, Albus, my students quite enjoyed themselves, as did I," she smiled softly, "It made me remember why I started teaching, actually."

Dumbledore blinked, and then his eyes began to twinkle. "You attended the meeting, Minerva?" he asked.

"Most of us did. To expect only two teachers to control most of the student body in a charged atmosphere like a dueling club is ridiculous. Really, sometimes I wonder about your sanity, Albus," retorted Minerva. "Besides I wanted to see Gilderoy's performance, I've had some complaints about him, you know."

"I was most impressed with Severus' handling of the club after Lockhart's unfortunate accident," said Flitwick to Dumbledore.

Severus smiled slightly at the praise and said, "Really, Filius, I couldn't have done without your help."

Flitwick turned to Severus and said with a chuckle, "I was most surprised when your exhibition with Remus went so smoothly, really, there were no pink tutus, sex changes or inappropriate nudity."

The other teachers laughed, and Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

Severus scowled, and said, "I am capable of performing in a professional manner."

Remus grinned and added, "Besides embarrassing each other would be detrimental to maintaining control of our students."

Dumbledore turned to Severus and asked, "And what of Professor Lockhart's control of his students?"

Severus shrugged and said with a smirk, "The man is incompetent. Lupin held his own with me for three minutes, that imbecile couldn't even block a disarming curse that he knew was coming."

Dumbledore shook his head, and said, "I see, well we needn't worry more about it, Gilderoy will be discontinuing the club."

Several teachers protested this announcement to Dumbledore obvious surprise.

"I'd like to take it over then, Albus," declared Flitwick with determination.

"I don't really think--" started Dumbledore.

"I'm sure that I'll have the support of the rest of the staff in this," said Flitwick, over the Headmaster.

"Oh, of course, I think it's a very good idea. The children really did enjoy themselves and were excited to be learning," said Minerva.

"I'd love to help, perhaps break the group up though. OWL year and up in one group, with the lower years in another," said Remus leaning forward in his chair.

"And then you could ask for volunteers from the older students to help with the younger ones," added Sprout with a smile.

"I would be willing to attend, if only to keep my Slytherins in line," said Severus with a smirk toward the Headmaster.

Dumbledore blinked and said, "Very well then, you may continue it in any form you wish, Filius." He stood and added, "I will tell you all good evening then," and left the room.

"Minerva, I'm curious, you said you've received complaints about Lockhart?" asked Remus.

McGonagall frowned sternly, "Yes I've had several students complain about his teaching methods, and some frankly worrying complaints of him laying hands on students. Nothing really inappropriate, you understand but not quite--" she shrugged in annoyance, "I've spoken to him, and he says he is just trying to put the students at ease." She snorted, and continued, "He seems to think that some of them may be overawed by his presence."

"I've had similar complaints, Minerva," said Sprout. "Normally my badgers are not ones to complain so I have to take them seriously. I'm very concerned. His performance tonight gives me doubt as to his effectiveness in class."

"I've always said he was an incompetent fool," said Severus with smirk.

"You say that about all of the DADA professors," said Sinistra with a laugh.

"I never said, Lupin here was incompetent, only a dangerous fool. I find him quite competent. If not for his _condition__,_ I'd recommend him for a permanent position on the staff." He glared around at the shocked faces with a smirk.

"Thank you, Severus, I appreciate that," said Remus with a smile.

"Yes, well, are you ever going to actually pour the tea, Minerva, or must we help ourselves?" said Severus suddenly feeling exposed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I enjoyed our duel, Severus, but it rather wore me out. I was wondering if you have some time to do some further practice?" said Remus as they left the staff room much later.

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want to practice dueling?"

"No, I want to practice fighting," he gave Severus a significant look, "After all one never knows when they might come face to face with dark wizards."

Severus nodded and said, "I agree, perhaps we can discuss it over the holiday."

Remus grinned, "Yes, just one more week till yule break, are many of your Slytherins staying over?"

Severus shook his head, and a rare smile appeared, "No, all of the little dunderheads are leaving this year."

Remus chuckled, "I'm riding the express so that I can spend the holiday with Harry and Sirius, I'm sure that they would be happy if you'd care to come spend part of the holiday with us."

Severus stopped and turned to Lupin in surprise, "Truly?"

"Of course, Severus, I think Harry thinks of you as family," said Remus.

"I will consider it," said Severus finally, "Good night, Lupin."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello, Professor," said Harry as he entered the lab.

"It's a bit late for a social call, Mr Potter," said Severus with a tiny smile.

"I was hoping to take _Hiss_ to my dorm tonight, so I wouldn't have to hurry tomorrow when it's time to leave," said Harry already cradling the viper.

"Hmm, I suppose you may. Are you looking forward to Christmas?" asked Severus.

"Oh, yes, last year was brilliant, but this year will be with Sirius and," he paused and looked at Severus, "will you come for Christmas, sir?"

Severus smiled at the boy, "I have been invited."

Harry gave him a hug, "I'm so glad. I'll see you then, night!" Then bounced out of the room, leaving a bemused potions master behind. "I'm glad too," he whispered.


	10. Confrontations

Hindsight

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

**Chapter 10**

Severus was already on his way to the Entrance Hall to see off the students when he realized something was very wrong. The mark on his arm began to tingle, and he remembered what his alternate had said, that Harry could summon him through the mark. He entered the Hall looking frantically for Harry yet knowing that he wasn't in the castle.

"Lupin, some thing's wrong, my mark is tingling," he hissed at the other man who he found standing in the Hall.

"Professor, professor!" shouted several voices.

He turned to find Longbottom and Granger running toward him, "It's Harry, Malfoy kidnapped him," stated Granger as they came to a halt before him and Lupin.

"What do you mean?" asked Lupin.

"Explain!" demanded Severus at the same time.

The girl took a gulp of air and said in a rush, "Malfoy stopped us in the hall and he had some sort of leather strap in his hands. He suddenly whipped it at Harry and it wrapped around his arm, Malfoy grinned and said, 'the dark lord will rise' and they disappeared."

"It was a portkey," added the red faced Longbottom.

"I must go, I can find him," said Severus.

"Wait, Severus, we should get Sirius and maybe the Aurors first," said Lupin placing a restraining hand on his arm.

"Blast that, Lupin, I must go now, tag me and get the mutt," he said as he shook off the hand and stormed out the door. He barely noticed the tracking charm hit him as he took off at a dead run for the gates and the apparition point just beyond.

At the apparition point he stopped, drew his wand, and took a deep breath, then concentrating on the call of the mark, he spun away to appear amidst chaos.

Severus found himself in a circle of standing stones where a dozen death eaters milled about in confusion. Severus spotted one man frothing at the mouth and convulsing, definitively a sign that Harry's viper was loose. He heard Voldemort's demands to catch the boy and a vicious grin spread across his face. He stepped behind a nearby stone, hoping no one had noticed him, and silently cursed Nott in the back. Screams and shouts alerted him to Harry's whereabouts, and he silently made his way towards the area. Someone was screaming in pain, and there were shouts of 'kill the bloody snake', a shouted 'Avada Kedavra', and a burst of green light, and then silence except for the moans of a dying man. The tingling in Severus' arm stopped abruptly, and he sank to his knees in stunned grief.

He knelt behind the stone, hidden from sight, feeling the immense weight of failure.

Voldemort began screaming, "I needed the boy alive, you fools. You shall feel my wrath when I have my new body."

"Master, we can find another," said Lucius Malfoy from his knees, "we can snatch a boy from the platform this afternoon."

The man Voldemort was inhabiting turned and glared down at the Malfoy, "No, we have a spare right here Lucius, place your son upon the altar. He will have to do."

Severus peered around the stone, taking in the scene. Malfoy stared up at the Dark Lord. "My son?," he repeated in shock.

"Do you question me, Lucius? Did you not pledge me everything? You may have another brat when I have taken my rightful place in the wizarding world."

Lucius gulped and rose, walking to his son, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He drew his wand. The boy's pale face stared up at his father.

"Run, Draco," said Malfoy giving the boy a push. Then he turned toward Voldemort and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Draco stumbled away. Voldemort summoned a Death Eater to take Malfoy's curse, and Macnair caught Lucius in the side with a disemboweling curse causing him to drop his wand and clutch at his entrails spilling out onto the stones. Crabbe had the struggling Draco and was dragging him to the altar.

Severus realized the cauldron near the altar must contain the potion to prepare the sacrifice for Voldemort and began to work nearer. He'd failed Harry, the least he could do was to prevent Voldemort from using Draco and obtaining a new, permanent body.

Once he was close enough, he stepped from behind a stone and fired a blasting curse at the cauldron knocking it over. Firing hexes at the nearest Death Eater, he tried to work his way to the altar to release Draco. Then he was petrified from behind and dragged before the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Severus, I did wonder if you would come. You betrayed me. What have you done with the artifacts you've collected, Severus? Return them to me and I will make your death painless," said Voldemort.

Severus smirked up at Voldemort and said, "They've been destroyed, you half blood bastard so just get on with it."

Voldemort snarled and backhanded Severus, "I'll make you suffer for days for this, Snape." Then he turned to the altar and called, "Avery, the potion."

Severus sagged in his captors' hands as Avery brought forth a goblet, and he realized they'd already decanted a part of the potion before he'd destroyed the cauldron. As the man on his right readjusted his grip, Severus summoned the knife from the sheath in his boot. He may have failed, but he wouldn't wait around to be tortured.

Just then he caught sight of a small bloody face peering around one of the standing stones. His breath caught in his throat, and he only just suppressed his shout of glee, Harry was alive. All eyes, save for Severus', were on the Dark Lord as he forced the potion down the struggling Draco's throat. Severus could only watch in horror as Harry crept from behind the stone to the nearby body, and picked up the man's wand, and stood up straight to cast.

As Harry began to shout words Severus didn't understand, he twisted to slice at the men holding him and half a dozen apparition pops sounded.

The black wraith, that was Voldemort, had boiled up out of the body it was inhabiting leaving the man to collapse, like a puppet with its strings cut, and had began to settle into Draco Malfoy. Severus wanted to make his way to Harry, but was intercepted by Garrison Goyle who glanced at Severus' dagger, grinned, and pulled out his own. Before Goyle could attack him though, Goyle dropped his knife and clasped his arm, falling to his knees with a scream.

The wraith and Harry were both surrounded by a golden light. An unearthly screaming was coming from the wraith. Severus stepped over Goyle and then stumbled as his strength left his extremities and pain gripped his chest. Severus scrabbled closer to Harry, barely noticing the Death Eaters screaming around him. The light began to strobe, and the black wraith burned at the edges, dissolving into the light.

Severus collapsed, his breathing labored and his vision turning black, his last thoughts were of Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus woke to the sound of raised voices and medicinal smells. He held still, cataloging his body, a habit deeply ingrained after years of waking in the infirmary. He felt very tired, but was not in pain, then he noticed a weight against one side and cracked open his eyes. Harry Potter was on top of the blanket sitting up against him. Voices rose and fell in the background, and Harry stared in that direction. He turned his head slightly and noticed the privacy curtain was parted just enough for the boy to watch the argument going on in front of the doors.

His movement alerted Harry who turned to him.

"Thank you for coming to save me," said the boy quietly.

Severus said, "I didn't do a very good job of it though, did I?"

Harry leaned across him and gave him a hug, "I think it was brilliant. No one ever came before, and you didn't die."

Severus sighed and asked, "What's going on?," indicating the arguing group by the door.

"Oh, them, well Madam Pomfrey told them to stay over there until you woke up. The lady," he looked at Severus who said, "Madam Bones, head of the DMLE."

"Yeah, she wants to question both of us and arrest you for being a Death Eater. Dumbledore keeps telling her that you work for him but can't explain why you were there. He's not really helping. Sirius is insisting that he be present for any questions. The man with the hat?"

"Minister Fudge," said Severus.

"He doesn't seem to know what he wants. Either a picture with me, giving me an award; or maybe covering up that Voldemort almost came back by sending me out of the country," continued Harry with a sneer. "The others just stand around."

Severus refocused on the boy and said, "Voldemort?"

"Uh, he's gone," said Harry in a small voice.

"How did you do that, Harry?" asked Severus.

"That's what I'd like to know as well, Mr Potter," said Amelia Bones.

Severus realized that the group by the door was now around his bed. Save for Fudge who'd left with his bodyguards.

Harry stiffened and turned to the woman. "I used the judgment spell."

"I'm not familiar with that spell, Mr Potter, can you explain it to me?" asked Bones settling herself in the straight back chair near the bed. Sirius and Remus settled on the next bed and Dumbledore stood at the foot frowning.

Harry eyed the woman and asked "Am I in trouble?"

She smiled slightly and said, "No, Mr Potter, you are not in any trouble but I need to know about everything that happened today."

"And how you learned such a dark spell, Harry," said Dumbledore in a disproving tone.

Sirius tried to jump up from the bed, and Amelia frowned at Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster, I must insist you allow me to do my job."

"Amelia, young Harry spent his summer with Sirius at his home against my recommendation. The Blacks are well known for their dark leanings. I'm just suggesting that Harry could have-" began Dumbledore.

"How dare you!" shouted Sirius still restrained by Lupin.

"That's enough!" said Bones sharply, "Albus, I'll remind you that you are only here as a courtesy. I'll have you removed if you continue these interruptions."

"Young Harry is my student, Amelia," said Dumbledore sternly.

"Whose guardian is present, and the incident happened off of school grounds after you allowed Mr Potter to be kidnapped from your school," countered Bones.

She turned again to Harry, "Now, Mr Potter, may I call you Harry?"

Harry was scowling so fiercely at the Headmaster, Severus wanted to laugh but restrained himself knowing one wrong word could send him to Azkaban.

Harry turned to the woman, "Yeah, I guess. It's not dark, you know, _he's _always thinking I'm a bad person. Sirius wouldn't even let me look at the dark arts books."

"Can you tell me a little about the spell, then, and where you learned it?" asked Amelia leaning a bit toward Harry.

The boy shrugged and leaned back onto Severus. "It's an old spell that calls on magic to judge the actions of someone who has wronged you. It returns the wrong back to them."

Amelia blinked and said, "I don't think I've ever heard of such a spell. Where did you learn it?"

Harry glanced at the frowning Dumbledore and said, "Here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped and he said, "Impossible, there isn't anything like that in the library and none of my teachers would teach a child such a spell."

Amelia frowned briefly at Dumbledore and turned back to Harry, "Will you tell me who taught it to you?"

"I sort of promised not to tell anyone," said Harry in a small voice.

Dumbledore opened his mouth but didn't say anything when Amelia held up a hand.

"This is very important, Harry. We really need to discuss the spell with the person who taught you so that we can figure out the limitations to the spell." said Amelia.

"Why?" asked Harry.

Amelia glanced at Dumbledore and said, "Professor Dumbledore believes that Voldemort may not be completely gone, only banished back to a spirit form. That he will try to come back again."

Harry shook his head and a said, "No, he's gone for good."

Amelia smiled slightly, "I hope so too, but the Headmaster believes he may have found a way to anchor his soul to this plane."

"OH!" said Harry with a smile, "You're talking about his horde crutches, we got rid of those this summer."

"Horcruxes, Harry," came Lupin's voice from the other bed.

"Yeah, those," agreed Harry. "Once they were gone, I just had to find a way to get rid of the rest of him. You know the wraith part that was in Quirrell last year and then in that man at the stones."

Amelia's eyebrows had risen toward her hairline, and Dumbledore had turned a strange gray color as his mouth opened and shut. Severus didn't dare look at the smirking faces of Lupin and Black or he'd laugh

"Why did you think it was up to you to get rid of him, Harry?" asked Amelia.

"Because of the prophecy, of course," said Harry in a matter of fact tone.

"What prophecy?" asked Amelia.

"The one that said I had to kill Voldemort or he'd kill me. The one Professor Dumbledore told my parents about that made them go into hiding in the first place," said Harry.

Amelia turned to stare at the headmaster who seemed to be having breathing problems.

"Madam Bones," said Sirius, "James told me they'd been told of a prophecy, so Harry and I went to the Department of Mysteries this summer to check on it and heard it. I thought it was for the best that Harry be aware of just what he might be up against. Once we heard it, we began to work toward solving it. Remus has been doing quite a bit of research on a way to banish what was left of Voldemort, but he hadn't come up with anything."

"And the horcruxes?" asked Amelia.

"That was my doing, Madam Bones, I learn of them from a contact and began to seek them out intending to bring them to the Headmaster's attention. Then I discovered that one had been removed from it's original hiding place by Regulus Black before his death, and I approached Sirius to find it," said Severus

"More like tried to steal it," muttered Sirius.

Harry giggled, pulling Amelia's attention back to him, "Yeah, and while they were yelling at each other, I sort of got rid of the nasty thing."

"How did you do that, Harry?" asked Amelia.

"Er, the ending spell. You know, finite incantatem."

"Impossible," stated Dumbledore now back to his original color.

"I don't lie," said Harry with a stubborn look.

"But there is more to it than that, isn't there?" asked Amelia softly.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but it's a secret."

"Will you tell me?" asked Amelia.

"Not with the Headmaster here," said Harry.

Amelia looked startled, "Why ever not?"

"Because I don't trust him. When I asked him to swear that he would not tell my secrets before, he tried to be tricky and only swore for that meeting. If I tell you in front of him, then he can tell anyone, and then it wouldn't be a secret any longer," said Harry crossing his arms.

"Enough of this, Mr Potter, you will answer our questions right now, or else," demanded Dumbledore.

"Or else what?" asked Sirius belligerently.

"Enough!" shouted Amelia. "We've gotten off track as it is," she said in quieter voice, "Harry, we can discuss that secret later. Can you please tell me what happen today? I've been told you had a confrontation with Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, ma'am, he stopped me in the hall and whipped a cord around my arm. It was a portkey and took us to the standing stones. Two men grabbed me and held me while that man, the one with Voldemort in him, talked about what he was going to do. When they started to drag me to the altar thing, well _Hiss _bit one and I stomped on the other one's foot and ran. They were chasing me, and _Hiss_ bit another one but he shot a green spell at her, that hit the edge of the stone I was hiding behind and spattered rocks in my face, then I fell back and hit my head and couldn't breath for a minute or two. Then when I got up and peeked around a stone and saw they had the Professor and Draco." He hung his head. "I don't like Draco, but I didn't want Voldemort to hurt him. Is he alright?"

"He is at Saint Mungo's right now. What happened next?"

Oh, well, one of the men had taken my wand so I took the one from the man on the ground. I think _Hiss_ killed him but she was only trying to protect me. I think they killed her." Tears were beginning to fall from Harry's eyes, and Severus placed an arm around the boy.

"Hiss is a snake?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, she's my friend," said Harry.

"I'm sure that Sirius and Remus can take you back to the standing stones to look for her when you feel up to it," said Amelia kindly.

Harry wiped the back of his hand across his nose, and Remus offered him a handkerchief.

"I took the wand and said the spell. I had to try to get rid of Voldemort and save Draco and Professor Snape."

"You believe that Professor Snape was there to save you? Not to help Voldemort?" asked Amelia.

Severus tensed.

"Of course he was there to save me, he's my friend," stated Harry.

"He is a Death Eater, Harry. We already know that," said Amelia.

"No, he isn't," argued Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but Voldemort can call his followers through their Dark Marks. That's the only way he could have found you. We know that Severus Snape carries the Dark Mark," countered Amelia.

"I think he probably had a tracking charm on _Hiss_, since she got lost last year and that's how he found me," said Harry and then he added, "because he doesn't have the Dark Mark."

"If you'll move away from him, Harry, we can check," said Amelia with a sigh. Severus noticed she was fingering her wand.

Harry turned to him and said, "Go on, show her."

Severus simply nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his hospital robe exposing his new mark.

Amelia gasped, and Dumbledore hit him with a revealing spell.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"I may have an idea about that, actually," said Remus in a hesitant voice.

Every one turned their attention to him.

"Er, well, Harry said that judgment spell turned the wrong doing back on to Voldemort. I believe it had an effect on the Death Eaters present? They all collapsed."

Amelia cast a look at Harry and said, "Yes."

"Yes, but the mark is still visible?" he continued.

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

Severus survived, he wasn't loyal to Voldemort but to Harry, perhaps this judgment spell is the cause of the changed mark?" said Remus. Severus blinked at this blatant lie, remembering Harry removing the Mark but hoping not to have to expose Harry's involvement.

Amelia was beginning to nod, when Dumbledore spoke, "I think that is an unlikely explanation. The Dark Mark is a soul bond. I do not believe it can be altered unless by some foul ritual."

"The connection would have been weakened by the destruction of the Horcruxes, Albus," said Remus.

"I think it's a valid idea, and unless you can show me otherwise, it's what I'll report to the Wizengamot," stated Amelia.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll still need your statement, Professor Snape, but I think I'm done with Harry for now although I would like some more information later," said Amelia with a smile for the boy.

"I'm afraid that I must insist on young Mr Potter revealing the source of that spell," said Dumbledore. "I can not allow him to remain at Hogwarts with the ability to curse his fellow students with an unknown spell."

Harry yelled, "It's a judgment spell, it only works on bad people who have wronged the caster. If they haven't or they aren't really bad then it can kill the caster instead. You're as bad as the Dursleys thinking I'm some sort of evil git all the time. I'd never hurt anyone if I could help it. You're just a stupid, old man. Besides it isn't my secret to tell, I promised!"

"You're being completely unreasonable, Dumbledore," said Amelia.

"I don't have a problem sending Harry to a different school, he's obviously not safe here," snarled Sirius.

"I'll resign if you expel Potter, Headmaster," said Snape softly.

Dumbledore's surprised look faded and he said coldly, "You don't understand, any of you. The boy already has you under his thrall. He is dangerous, I'll prove it to you." Then he drew his wand, and cast a wide area Petrificus Totalus freezing everyone in place, and then pointing his wand at Harry, he began a long incantation. He sat back with a smug expression which faded as nothing happened. Severus struggled to break free of the spell and could see Black and Lupin, as well as Amelia Bones struggling too. Dumbledore repeated the spell, still to no noticeable effect. He was mumbling to himself when Pomfrey, noticing spell work in her infirmary, lifted the spell. Severus grabbed Harry and rolled off the other side of the cot, as Sirius launched out of his seat and tackled Dumbledore to the floor getting in several punches before Remus pulled him off, and Amelia confiscated Dumbledore's wand.

Severus check Harry over and could find no obvious injury to the boy.

"Give me one good reason not to have you arrested, Dumbledore," shouted Amelia as Pomfrey moved to heal Dumbledore's broken nose.

Dumbledore blinked at her and muttered, "I don't understand, I was sure he was one."

"Was one what?," Amelia asked confused.

"That was one of the spells that can be used to identify a horcrux," said Remus softly. "He obviously thought that Harry was one.

"He's a nutter, is what he is. I want to press charges," demanded Sirius.

"I'm fine, Sirius," said Harry who had helped Severus back to bed. Though he scowled at the Headmaster.

"I want you all out, Severus and Harry need rest. What were you thinking, Albus, casting spells in my infirmary?" Pomfrey scowled at Dumbledore and cast another spell. She held up her wand and squinted at it. "You aren't senile or deranged, I find no sign of head trauma either. So you have no excuse. Get out all of you."

Amelia, still holding Dumbledore's wand, rose and said, "We'll discuss this at the Ministry. You will accompany me, Albus Dumbledore. The shaken Headmaster rose and meekly followed the imposing woman.

Sirius and Remus said hasty goodbyes to Harry and Severus, and followed also.

Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry and then Severus. "You get over into your own bed and take a nap, Mr Potter, and you, Severus, can do the same."

Severus nodded wearily and closed his eyes. He could hear Harry arguing quietly with the matron that he really didn't need a nap, that he was fine. Severus knew it was a losing battle. He hoped when he woke next, that Harry would share the rest of the story. Severus was very curious about the spell. He fell asleep with a smile, as he realized that the Dark Lord was gone and that he had succeeded in making the changes his other self had wanted.

AN: Next chpt the rest of the story :)


	11. Aftermath

Hindsight

**Chapter 11**

Severus sat in his quarters brooding. Poppy had banished him from the infirmary with orders to rest in his quarters after he'd woken to find Harry gone. She told him Black had come for Harry and taken him home while Severus slept.

He sighed as someone knocked on his door, he'd been expecting Dumbledore to come and question him for some time. He was surprised, however to find Madam Bones on the other side.

"May I come in Professor Snape?" she asked as he stared at her.

He blinked and nodded pulling the door wider, "Please, would you care for a drink or perhaps some tea?"

Once settled in chairs with drinks he asked, "What can I do for you, Madam?"

She smiled slightly and handed him a parchment, "You've officially been cleared of being a Death Eater and of any wrong doing in the kidnapping of Harry Potter. I'd like to express my thanks for your part in stopping Voldemort from returning."

Severus smiled slightly as he accepted the document and asked, "And your real reason?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd like the real story behind what happened."

"I'm quite sure I don't understand, madam," said Severus with a shake of his head.

"Oh, please Snape; I'm a senior auror and head of the department. I certainly can identify a load of dragon dung when it's presented to me."

She smirked and held up a finger, "One, Dumbledore was shocked that your mark had changed however neither Black nor Lupin were surprised. My guess is they already knew. This means it happened well before Mr. Potter's spell casting at the stones."

She raised a second finger and said, "Second, if you'd had a tracking charm on the snake you would have offered to find it for the lad who was clearly heartbroken over its loss. Third, Dumbledore was not surprised that you allowed a child to have possession of a clearly poisonous snake He must have ample reason to believe it wouldn't harm anyone. Possibly the one of the secrets Mr. Potter didn't wish to share?"

Severus kept his face impassive as he answered, "Mr. Potter's secrets are his own I'm sure you understand."

"Ah, yes an oath," she smiled broadly and said, "I found it hard not to laugh at Dumbledore trying to circumvent the one that young Harry had him swear. He tried so hard to convince me that Mr. Potter had some dark talent without being able to tell me."

Severus blinked at her in shock.

"Well I suppose I should be going then if you can't tell me anything. Please let Mr. Potter know that I do not feel the ability to speak to snakes is dark and if he does have that sort of talent he would get a signing bonus on entry to the Auror Corp."

As she stood another knock sounded from the door. Then the knob turned and the door flew open and Harry Potter rushed in shouting "Professor are you here, we found her! She was hurt but Hagrid helped fix her up! Will you check her too?" He halted half way across the room when he noticed that Severus was not alone.

"Opps, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," he blurted hanging his head.

"It's alright, Harry I wanted to speak with you," said Madam Bones.

"It is customary to wait for the door to be answered rather than just barging in, Mr. Potter," said Severus sternly. Just as he was wondering where the boy's minders were Black and Lupin appeared in his doorway.

"How can you run that fast Harry?" puffed Sirius as he threw himself into one of Severus' chairs.

Severus sneered, "Do make yourself at home, Black."

"Thanks I will, Sev, old boy," said Sirius with a smirk.

Harry edged toward Severus and asked, "What did you want to see me about, Madam Bones?"

She smiled warmly and sat back down. "Are you aware of what happened at the Wizengamot this morning, Harry?"

Harry said, "Sirius told me Professor Dumbledore tried to tell everyone I was the next Dark Lord, that I was violent and possibly unbalanced and a lot of lies about me and they should take me away from Sirius and give me to him so he could fix me because I used dark magic to get rid of Voldemort."

"Did he also tell you what happened after that?" ask Amelia.

Harry nodded slowly and said, "They laughed at him."

"What, how?" asked Severus in shock.

Sirius and Amelia both looked smug and Lupin snickered.

"The old git must not have gone to his office first just came straight to the meeting," said Sirius.

"I prepared a full written report for the Wizengamot most of them had it in their hands when Dumbledore stormed in and began to rant," said Amelia.

"Yeah it was beautiful, here was Albus ranting and raving about how Harry was going dark, using dark spells, killing professors, exorcising ghosts, and all when the report in front of them has an unspeakable analysis that says Harry's _accidental magic_ combined with the power of prophecy to vanquish Voldy," proclaimed Sirius with a laugh.

"And they believed that?" asked Severus incredulously.

"Of course they did, those old fuc, er farts can't possibly imagine a twelve year old could know more powerful magic than themselves," said Sirius.

"They laughed Dumbledore right off the floor. Then they called into question his suitability as Headmaster. The Board of Governors is here now speaking with McGonagall and Flitwick," added Amelia.

"Wow, is Professor Dumbledore in trouble?" asked Harry.

Amelia nodded her head, "I believe he is, does that bother you, Harry?"

He shook his head, "No not really, he's been kind of mean and not really very nice at all."

"Will you tell me where you learned the spell you used?" asked Amelia.

Harry looked at her for a long moment. Then looked at Severus, "What do you think, Professor?"

Severus blinked at the question and said, "I think we can trust her, Harry, I would also like to know but it is your secret."

Harry turned back to Amelia, "Will you swear?"

She smiled slightly, "I'm not trying to be sneaky with my oath but I've sworn other oaths as well. Will the words, I promise not to reveal the secrets of Harry Potter without his permission as long as those secret do not cause irreparable damage to another person?"

After Amelia's oath Harry said, "A portrait taught me the spell. It's in a really old language and I learned it in pieces cause I couldn't practice it cause bad things could happen and I wasn't sure I could do it but I knew I had to stop him."

The adults sat there blinking for a moment then Severus said, "Harry the portraits aren't allowed to teach spells."

Harry shrugged, "This one did, and her friends helped."

"Why don't you take us to meet this portrait then," suggested Remus.

Harry looked away, "She asked me not to, they don't like a lot of people to know where they are."

Suspicion began to take hold of Severus, "How did you find this portrait then, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh er, I was talking to some of the Portraits, you know getting to know them and stuff," said Harry.

Severus sighed, "Your snake hunt?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Snake hunt? You can speak to snakes then?" asked Amelia.

"It's not evil," said Harry fiercely.

"Of course it isn't," agreed Amelia, "I have two bird speakers and a beast speaker working for me now, I'd love to have a Parselmouth as well."

Severus snickered at Harry's expression.

"Oh, well, uh, there's supposed to be this secret chamber here with a basilisk in it. The Professor said he'd go with me if I find out how to get in so I've been talking to the snakes in the pictures, they know lots of cool stuff and one introduced me to Davy, he only speaks in parseltongue. He just pretends to sleep most the time."

"Davy?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah he's in the hidden stair on the second floor opposite the exit only wall."

Amelia shook her head and ask, "Hidden stair?"

"A circular stair from the dungeon to the attics that is supposed to be teachers only," supplied Severus.

Harry shrugged, "No one ever said I couldn't go there, anyway, Davy told me where I could find his grandfather's portrait, he was a teacher here a long time ago, and that he might know more about the chamber. So I went and found him and his friends in their private room. They wanted to know all about me, who I was and stuff. When I told them about Voldemort, Lady Wena told me about the Justice spell and taught me how to do it."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Lady Wena? Merlin, Harry please tell me that you are not speaking of Rowena Ravenclaw and the other founders."

Harry scowled and complained, "How did you guess? Godric said they hid for a reason. That everyone kept bugging them to solve their problems even though they were only portraits. And Sal isn't happy people thought he was evil and wouldn't listen when he tried to explain what happened."

The adults just stared at him in shock.

Before any of them recovered enough to question Harry further a scuffling noise and voices came from a small picture frame.

"Quit shoving, it's a small frame," said the first.

"Can you see anything?" asked the second.

"I believe the frames been hexed and if you grope me again I'll tear your bollocks off!" said a woman's voice.

"What kind of paranoid bugger hexes a portrait frame?" snarled the second voice.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Snape. He scowled and moved to the frame, tapping the edge mumbled something and three figures appeared in the frame.

The woman smiled and said, "Ah much better is young Harry here, then?"

Harry walked over to the frame and asked, "Lady 'Wena what are you doing here?"

She glanced over the assembled group and said, "We realized that your minders might want an explanation and wished to forestall any punishment if you refuse to disclose your association with us." She looked over the assembled group and added, "Perhaps introductions are in order, if you will Harry."

Harry gave a small bow and gestured toward the adults, "Lady 'Wena, this is my godfather Sirius, Lord Black. _My _Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house. Professor Remus Lupin, and Madam Amelia Bones Director of Magic Law Enforcement. Everyone this is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Sir Godric Gryffindor."

"Very nicely done, Harry thank you," said Rowena then looked at the adults, "I am sure that you have questions."

All four began to speak then glared around at each other while the portraits laughed and Harry giggled.

Severus cleared he throat and said, "I thought that portraits were not able to teach magic."

Rowena smiled and said, "While that is quite true for most portraits why would we have inhibited our own?"

"Don't you get bored hidden away?" ask Sirius.

"Not at all," said Rowena, "We can travel to any portrait in the castle and we spelled the other portraits not to speak of us except under certain conditions. That includes the Headmaster portraits. Any new portraits receive the same spell the minute they are placed on the walls."

"What kind of conditions?" ask Severus.

Gyriffindor grinned, "First a student, adults are too set in their ways, brave enough to break a few rules and look in supposedly forbidden places."

"A student ambitious enough to spend hours in idle chit chat with bored portraits to get slivers of information," said Slytherin with a smirk.

"A student smart enough to put those bit of information together and find the correct answer," said the smiling Ravenclaw, "and of course a student loyal enough not to share their finding with just anyone."

Amelia nodded and ask, "Speaking of loyalty where is Hufflepuff?"

Rowena laughed and said, "She's having a spa day in Cleo's in the west attic."

"Cleo's?" Remus ask with a blank look.

"Cleopatra Queen of Egypt, she has several handmaidens that excel at massage. However one must be invited and Cleo gets into such a snit if you stand her up. It maybe quite a long time until you're invited again. So Helga would have attended even if the castle were falling down around us," said Rowena with a laugh.

"We keep ourselves well entertained," added Salazar "There are Roman Baths in the east attic, a gaming house in west dungeon,"

"A dozen battles, three hunting scenes and a brothel in the north tower," added Godric.

"What's a brothel?" ask Harry.

Rowena smacked Godric who muttered something unintelligible, Remus laughed and Sirius turned red.

"A place where men can gather to socialize with ladies," said Severus smoothly.

"Oh, ok," said Harry with a suspicions look.

Severus knew that look and smirked to himself, he knew the boy would be asking Granger sooner or later. He thought it might be an amusing conversation to listen in on if he had the opportunity.

Amelia drew a deep breath and let it out, "As entertaining as this is I must ask why you taught such a spell to a child? Why you didn't have him inform his teacher or guardian about a way to destroy You-Know-Who?

The three founders glanced at each other and Rowena said, "Harry needed our help. He didn't ask for it we offered after hearing his story. Harry had been greatly wronged by this evil man who was no longer a man. While the spell might have worked for anyone who has been wronged can you also say you have not wronged anyone. It is a very dangerous spell. Both caster and target can die as it calls on magic for judgment. We will not teach it to an adult and Harry has given his oath not to teach it to anyone or to use it on anyone else unless given leave by the four of us."

Harry nodded, "I won't use it on Uncle Vernon or the Headmaster." Then under his breath he muttered, "even if they deserve it."

"Very well, will you be teaching Harry any more spells?" ask Amelia.

"Perhaps, it will depend on the results of his on going search," said Salazar with a smirk.

"Search?" ask Amelia with a puzzled look.

Severus rolled his eyes while Sirius and Remus looked uncomfortable, Harry bounced a bit and said, "I'm looking for a giant snake in the Chamber of Secrets."

She blinked and said, "But thats just a story it's not real." She took in the expressions on the three founders faces and the fact that the three men wouldn't look at her and Harry's smug smile she said, "Never mind, I don't want to know. I think I have the information I came for. I don't suppose you will be willing to allow your existence to become public?"

The founders shook their heads and Salazar said, "No thank you."

She nodded and stood to go, "Thank you speaking with me. I do hope to see you again. Harry if you ever need anything you can call on me."

Once Amelia was gone Rowena and Godric left the frame and Salazar spoke to Severus.

"May I come and visit you again, Master Snape?" he asked.

"Of course, I would be honored," said Severus.

Slytherin left the frame and Severus tapped in again.

"Why do you hex that frame?" ask Sirius.

"Because I don't like being spied on," Severus replied.

"I'm hungry, can't we get something to eat?" complained Harry.

Severus called a house elf and the four settled down for a meal and idle talk

**Epilogue**

Severus Snape lounged in his armchair in front of the fire. He contemplated the last weeks since the destruction of Voldemort. Albus had lost all of his positions and much of his political capitol by insisting that a small boy could be the next dark lord simply because he had once again defeated Voldemort. People were beginning to think that the great Albus Dumbledore was jealous of Harry.

With Dumbledore gone from the Wizengamot the captured Death Eater from voldemort's re-birthing were given Veritserum and sentenced to the veil. To top that off Skeeter finally came through and Barty Crouch Sr and Jr were hauled in.

The list of things that his future self had given him had been completed. The horcrux's destroyed, Voldemort vanquished. Pettigrew captured, Black cleared and Lockheart humiliated.

Draco Malfoy had not returned to Hogwarts after the holidays as the potion he'd been given had wiped out his entire personality and memories. Severus had told Narcissa how Lucius had tried to protect the boy in the end and hoped she did a better job raising him this time.

Salazar Slytherin had paid another call to the hexed frame in his quarters and they had discussed both remaking Slytherin house and the basilisk under the school. They had agreed that while the wily founder would give hints to the Chamber of Secrets it might be wise to prevent Harry from finding the snake for a few more years. Severus sighed he could only hope.

A/N I had half of this chapter done 3 years ago but stalled on the end. This story could go on but I'm choosing to end it here. If anyone is interested in writing the continuing adventures of this version of Snape and Harry I'd be happy to let them as long a credit is given or blame assigned lol Thanks for waiting and reading


End file.
